


Christmas Oneshots!

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ATL, FC - Freeform, FOB, M/M, P!ATD, patd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my book of Christmas oneshots! It'll include: Peterick, Trohley, Jalex, Brallon, Mixley, and Ryden - in that order. Some will be fluffy, some smutty, but either way, I hope you all enjoy them! Some will have some humor behind them, and others will just be a sweet, caring things. Oh, and most (if not all) will be in third person ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Under The Mistletoe (Peterick)

Currently, it was December twenty-fourth - Christmas Eve - and Pete had been freaking out all day. He still hadn't figured out what to get Patrick for Christmas. He'd been trying to ask him what he wanted, but Patrick never gave him a straight answer. He'd always mess around with Pete, saying about how he wanted his love and that was all, which, nonetheless, pissed Pete off, because he knew Patrick was lying - or just trying to get a rise out of him. It was probably that last one, though.

Pete had even asked Joe and Andy, Patrick's parents even! And either none of them knew, or Patrick had put them up to this. Pete knew Patrick, and given that, he knew he probably called them up and told them that Pete was freaking out over nothing, and after all, they should play along for Patrick's own pleasure.

After hours upon hours of scurrying around store after store - their own house even - Pete couldn't find a thing he'd think Patrick would want, let alone anything he really needed. He'd thrown around the idea of getting him another guitar or even some picks, but when he confronted Patrick about it, Patrick insisted he didn't need a new guitar, and that he was stocked up on picks.

To say the least, Pete felt like the world's worst boyfriend at this point. He couldn't even find one, simple gift to give to Patrick, he couldn't make him happy on one of the best days of the year. He felt terrible. Surely, he couldn't blame Patrick if he dumped him tomorrow or the day after. He'd probably deserve it, after all.

And this is where Pete is now; still freaking out over something so simple. But, it wasn't simple to him. He'd loved Patrick for so long, and now that they were together, he wanted everything to be perfect, especially for their first Christmas together. He loves Patrick with all of his heart, and that's why he's trying so hard to make this so perfect, beyond perfect even.

"Pete," Patrick said as he walked into the kitchen, only to find Pete deep in his thoughts, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Pete," Patrick said again, literally standing right in front of Pete.

"O-Oh, hey 'Trick," Pete said, snapping out of his thoughts slightly.

"What are you doing?" Patrick asked.

"Just thinking," Pete said.

"Pete, I don't wan-"

"You want to go out to eat?" Pete interrupted Patrick.

"Uh, sure," Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

Patrick couldn't help but think how incredibly random that was, but surely a nice Christmas Eve dinner with Pete should make him happier, and make Pete a little more sane. Hopefully, anyway.

The two of them grabbed their jackets, Patrick fastened his fedora on his head, Pete put on a winter hat with the strings coming down off of it, then they made their way out the door.

Pete was still deep in thought as they walked down the sidewalk to their vehicle, so he nearly slipped on ice and fell into a pile of snow. Patrick caught him, thankfully, and of course, Pete brushed it off like it never even happened, and continued being engulfed in his thoughts.

Without any question at all, Patrick volunteered to drive. He didn't feel like dying from a car accident on Christmas Eve because of Pete, so it was best he drove.

As Patrick got on the main road in the middle of town, he knew that nearly every restaurant would be closed, so their only bet was a fast food joint, which Patrick didn't mind as much as you'd think. He knew Pete, and he knew he'd still make it a fun time no matter what.

As Patrick pulled into a Burger King parking lot, Pete gave him a weird look, almost asking why they were at a fast food joint, but then realizing the answer to his own question. Patrick gave him a little chuckle, then they both got out of the vehicle. As they walked inside, the place was decorated with tinsel, plastic ornaments, and things hanging from the ceiling. Patrick thought it was nice how they at least decorated for the holidays.

"Hi! Merry Christmas! What can I getcha tonight?" a person, Gracie, asked from behind the counter.

"Hi, Merry Christmas to you too!" Patrick smiled. "Um, I'll just get veggie burger with a small fry, and uh, Pete?"

Pete didn't reply; he was still lost in thought. Patrick playfully rolled his eyes, then gave Pete's shoulder a little punch. Pete snapped out of it, then ordered a Whopper with cheese, bacon, no pickles, and extra ketchup. Patrick chuckled at him a little as Pete got his wallet out, then paid the nice girl behind the counter.

The two of them filled the cups they had gotten with soda, then went and sat at a table until their food was ready. It was later at night, and a holiday, after all, so the place wasn't very busy. It looked like there were only maybe three workers in the whole place anyway, so Patrick knew it'd take a little bit, but he didn't mind. Even if Pete didn't talk, Patrick still liked to be by him anyway.

"Sir, your order's ready!" Gracie smiled from behind the counter, holding a tray in her hands.

Patrick got up and got it from her, thanking her in the process, then went and sat back down by Pete in the back of the place. Pete grabbed his food off of the tray, then opened the little box, wasting no time digging into his food. Patrick chuckled at him again, then bit into his veggie burger. He was on another vegetarian kick, so this worked out perfectly.

After a while, Pete still hadn't opened his mouth to say a thing, and Patrick was starting to get annoyed. He just wanted to have a nice, fast food dinner date with his boyfriend on Christmas Eve, but without his significant other to talk to, he was considering going up and talking to Gracie. She'd humor him, in the least.

"Hey, Pete," Patrick said, throwing a fry at Pete's face.

"Hey," Pete gave him a small chuckle.

"Oh yay, you finally talked," Patrick rolled his eyes playfully again.

"Sorry," Pete apologized. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Can't you put that all aside for a little while? I'm trying to enjoy a fast food dinner date with my boyfriend, but it's hard to when your boyfriend won't even talk."

"I'm sorry, babe," Pete said, reaching for the fry Patrick threw at him. "I know what'll spark the conversation," Pete smirked, throwing the fry back at Patrick's face, somehow managing to get it down his shirt.

"Holy smokes, Pete!" Patrick laughed probably a little too loud.

"I swear that wasn't my intention," Pete laughed as he held his hands up in defense.

"You're such a little shit," Patrick said, making Pete laugh harder.

The two of them joked with one another and threw the occasional french fry at one another as well, of course cleaning up all the ones that fell on the floor. There's no way Patrick wouldn't pick them up. After the two of them had done so, they were about to leave when the sweet girl, Gracie, stopped them. She kindly asked if they'd sign her phone case, which was a Fall Out Boy one. There's no way the two of them could say no, so Gracie gave them a sharpie and they signed it. They even took a picture with her, and once they went outside and got back into the vehicle, they both had a smile plastered on their faces, knowing that they just made the girl's Christmas ten times better.

Pete insisted on driving this time, and Patrick let him, but not before he made him promise that he wouldn't get lost in thought again. Pete promised, then pulled out of the parking lot. The streets were nearly empty, and there was a little snow coming down. With the Christmas lights strung throughout the city, it gave Patrick that warm, Christmas-y feel. He smiled as he reached over and took Pete's hand in his, which he held until they arrived home.

"Okay," Patrick said as they hung their jackets up, kicked their shoes off, and took their hats off. "spill it."

"Spill what?" Pete asked.

"Pete, come on. Why you've been so zoned out lately, so not included in things," Patrick said.

"Oh," Pete said, leaning against the kitchen counter again, near the archway into the dining room. "I just want our first Christmas together to be perfect, and I wanted to get you something that would just say how much I loved you, but you never gave me an answer as to what you wanted, and whenever I asked the guys or even your parents, they weren't any help either. You said you didn't want anything but my love, but come on, it's our first Christmas, I have to get you something, and if I don't, I'll feel like the world's worst boyfriend."

"Pete," Patrick chuckled, standing in front of him and resting his hands on Pete's shoulders. "I really don't want anything. I don't need something from you to show me how much you love me. I know you love me, and really, babe, that's all I can ask for."

"Seriously? Because I will go to Walmart right now and find you something," Pete said.

"Pete," Patrick chuckled again. "just stay here, relax," he said, pulling Patrick towards him, more into the archway.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Pete said, point up at the mistletoe hung in the archway.

"Huh, wonder how that got there," Patrick smirked.

Pete laughed at him, then grabbed Patrick's face and slowly closed the gap between them, resulting in the perfect Christmas Eve kiss. Patrick couldn't help but blush as Pete pulled away, which Pete, of course, had to tease him about. Patrick stuck his tongue out at him, then rushed down the hallway and into their room.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked as he stood in the doorway.

"What do you say we end the night with some cuddling and some Christmas movies?" Patrick asked, smiling.

"How can I say no to that face?" Pete rolled his eyes.

Patrick gave him a little peck on the cheek, then they each decided to get changed into pajamas before they climbed into bed to get comfortable. Patrick disappeared into the bathroom to change, while Pete stayed in their room. Pete just slipped on a pair of pajama pants and took his shirt off, so he laid in bed and waited for Patrick.

"God dammit," he heard Patrick say a short minute later, then the bathroom door opened.

"You okay?" Pete asked.

"Why don't you take your french fry back, then ask me?" Patrick said, throwing a french fry at Pete's leg, then he disappeared back into the bathroom, leaving Pete there in fits of laughter. "And keep the change, ya filthy animal!" Patrick said from the bathroom, making Pete laugh harder.


	2. Take This To Your Store ... And Your Room (Trohley)

This is a long one, I'm so sorry! But, I hope you all still like it c:

\--------------

"Joe," Andy sighed, putting his hands on his hips once again. "are you ready yet? Felicity and I are getting impatient."

Currently, Andy was standing by the front door waiting for his husband, who was taking longer than need be to get ready. He was also watching their four year old daughter, Felicity, play in the snow outside. The front door was wide open, Andy standing right in the doorway, trying to keep an eye on Fee, and torn between going down the hall and kicking the crap out of his husband. They were already running late, and it was all because Joe woke up an hour late.

"I'm sorry," Joe said, running down the hallway and grabbing his jacket from the foyer.

Andy just rolled his eyes at Joe, giving him a little peck on the lips, which elicited a loud "ew, daddy!" from Felicity, who was falling over into the snow to make yet another snow angel. Andy chuckled at her, then ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, bringing her to the vehicle and getting her situated in the back.

Soon after, Joe and Andy hopped in the front seats, then they took off towards town. As much as Andy dreaded going Christmas shopping, he had to admit, Joe and Fee always made it a good time. Put those two together and it's definitely a sight to see, Andy would always say. Pete and Patrick even agreed. Joe and Felicity were adorable together; one of the best father/daughter relationships Andy's ever seen.

"Okay, and here we are," Andy said as he parked in the parking lot to a big-chain retail store.

Joe got Felicity out of the back, then put her down and took her small hand in his big hand. Andy came over and took Fee's other hand in his, then Joe and him swung her back and forth, eliciting giggles from the small one between them. It made Joe and Andy laugh, and even a few bystanders smile at them as they walked past.

As the three of them walked into the store, Joe lifted Felicity up and put her in the cart. She'd always argue with him about how she was too big to sit in the cart, but when Andy and Joe had shopping like this to do, it was just easier to have her sit down, rather than wandering off somewhere and giving her fathers a heart attack. Its happened - more than once.

"Okay, who are we starting with?" Joe asked, pushing the cart into the store and turning to Andy, who was digging a list out of his pocket.

"Um, I was thinking we'd start with your parents, then mine, just to get it out of the way first," Andy chuckled.

"Grandma and Grandpa!" Fee smiled from the cart.

"Yes, my dear," Joe laughed at her. "and you'll get to see them this weekend when we go up there to have a Christmas party with them."

"Do I get to see Uncle Patrick and Uncle Pete? Oh, and Bronx and Saint? And Aunt Meagan?" she asked, being the curious, question-filled four year old that she is. Andy and Joe always thought it was cute how Fee referred to Meagan as her aunt, even though she was just a very good friend of Pete's. Nevertheless, Meagan and Felicity had a bond like they've never seen before.

"Yes, baby girl," Andy said. "We'll be spending Christmas day with all of them at their place."

"I'm excited!" Felicity said, giggling.

Joe and Andy laughed at her, then they made their way to different parts of the store, finding things here and there to get for their parents. They soon left that store and went to a music store in a local strip mall. They picked up things for Pete and Patrick, which mostly included picks, strings for their bass or guitar, because they've each been snapping their strings on their instruments a lot lately, and a strap for each of them to hold their instruments up.

Once they left there, they decided to go out to eat, because in all reality, they were starving, and Felicity was whining that she was hungry as well. They wound up stopping at IHOP, because for some reason, their little girl has an obsession with pancakes. It always made them laugh, and they even remembered when they first brought her home from the adoption agency; the first breakfast they all shared together, they let her choose, and she chose pancakes. It was adorable, really.

\---------------------

Christmas Eve

\---------------------

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Felicity shouted as she pounced on top of Joe and Andy, who, up until this point, were sleeping soundly.

"Whoa!" Joe said, scooping Fee up in his arms and tickling her.

"Someone's up bright and early!" Andy chuckled, sitting up.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Fee said, jumping up and down, making Joe groan because she was jumping on a not-so-good spot.

Andy laughed at Joe's pained face, then said, "Come on, baby girl, let's let daddy get dressed while we go make breakfast."

Andy picked Felicity up from Joe's lap, in which Joe mouthed a thank you, making Andy laugh, then the two of them walked out of the room and down the hallway, into the kitchen. Andy sat Fee down on a barstool, then got to work making breakfast for the three of them, that being eggs, bacon, and fruit.

As Andy was finishing putting the last piece of bacon on a plate, Joe came wandering down the hallway, freshly showered, newly dressed - and of course, looking hotter than ever to Andy. But, beside that fact, they had a delicious breakfast to eat.

"Breakfast," Andy said, spinning around as he set a plate on the half-wall in front of Joe's spot. "is served," he finished, kissing Joe's cheek.

Joe chuckled at him, giving him a little kiss on the lips, which elicited another "ew, gross!" from Felicity, who was happily chomping away on her bacon. Andy eventually sat down between Joe and Fee, then began eating.

Once they had all finished, Felicity graciously carried their plates and glasses to the sink, then ran into the living room and begged Andy and Joe to watching a Christmas movie with her. They couldn't just say no to their little girl, so they gave in.

Andy gave Felicity the remote, which she graciously took, then flipped through the channels as she sat down on the floor, trying to find a good Christmas movie she liked. Andy and Joe, on the other hand, were getting curled up together on the couch, attempting to find a position that was comfortable for both of them.

Once the two of them succeeded, Joe was in Andy's arms with a blanket strewn over them. Andy snuck his head deeper into the crook of Joe's neck, wrapping his arms around the taller one's torso in the process.

"Andy," Joe chuckled softly into the shorter one's hair. "whatcha doin', babe?"

"Nothing," Andy said, continuing to move his hands lower and lower on Joe's abdomen.

"And, Fee's right there," Joe smirked.

Andy just quietly said "shh" then continued what he intended to do. He moved his hands under the elastic of Joe's pajama pants, then under the elastic of his boxers. The older one in his arms tried not to let any sound escape from his lips when Andy wrapped his hand around his dick. He moved a little to Andy's touch, but that was all, though it was taking a lot for Joe to do so.

As Andy ran his finger over Joe's slit, Joe squirmed a little more, trying not to moan, which was beginning to prove more difficult than before. He could feel Andy's hand around his dick, wet from precum. He'd hope his little girl wouldn't look behind her, because there's no doubt you could see Andy's hand pumping up and down beneath the blanket.

As Andy moved his hand faster and harder against Joe's length, Joe couldn't help but throw his head back, nibbling on Andy's ear slightly, trying to keep from moaning his name. Andy could feel Joe's heaving, wet breath against his neck, it turning him on slightly. He could feel himself growing slightly against Joe's inner thigh.

In all reality, this was incredibly stupid and something two horny teenagers would do, but today, there was just something about Joe that Andy couldn't resist, and there was no way he'd be able to wait for a little Christmas Eve fun with Joe after they went to bed, although, that would probably happen regardless.

As Andy ran his finger over Joe's slit again, Joe let out the quietest moan Andy had ever heard, and even though it was quiet, they both sat still, Andy's hand stopped, and they both stared at Felicity, who was happily sitting on the floor, watching Elf. They both breathed a sigh of relief, which was more like a moan Joe was finally letting out.

Andy soon wrapped his hand around Joe's dick again, continuing to pump it up and down, faster and faster. Joe leaned his head back again, whispering, "I'm so close, babe," in Andy's ear, which, nonetheless, turned Andy on a little more. Andy teased Joe's nipple with his other hand, while he pumped harder with his other hand. He could feel Joe's breathing get shallow, as well as feel his stomach clench, and he knew he was about to release.

"Hey daddy?" Felicity asked, thank god she didn't turn around. Her eyes were still glued to the grown man, who was Will Ferrell, dressed up like an elf.

"W-What, baby girl?" Andy asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I want a little brother or sister," she blurted out, still not looking away from the tv.

It was at that moment that Joe released his load, and also the time he shot up from Andy's lap, practically dying from choking on his own spit, due to Felicity's question. It took Joe a few minutes to calm down, as well as Andy, although he didn't nearly die like Joe.

"U-Um," Andy let out a little chuckle. "well, you see, baby girl, that's not just something we can, uh, make happen," Andy answered her, trying his best.

"What do you mean, daddy?" Fee asked, crawling onto the couch. Joe moved the blanket away for, well, for reasons, although he's sure most of it got on his new boxers he just bought. And it's not like he could just get up and walk away and leave Andy there with their question-filed daughter.

"Well, you see, Fee, you know you were adopted, right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Felicity said.

"And you obviously know that two guys can't have a baby, right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, but can't you adopt another kid?" Fee asked, her big eyes staring into Andy's.

"Sweetie," Joe stepped in. "it's not that easy. You might get a little brother or a little sister someday, but until then, how about we make some Christmas cookies?"

"Yeah!" Felicity's face lit up and she ran to the kitchen.

"How do you parent?" Andy asked, getting up at the same time as Joe.

"I'm just the rad dad," Joe smirked.

"The rad dad's got a little wet mark on his pants, though," Andy started chuckling.

Joe groaned at Andy, then walked down the hallway and into his and Andy's room, avoiding being seen for the most part by their daughter. He slipped on another pair of boxers, as well as pants, then met back with his husband and daughter, who were already getting cookbooks and ingredients out. Joe laughed at them, grabbing the rest of the cookbooks from the shelf, then they all sat down at the half-wall and went through nearly all of them.

Once the three of them agreed on a recipe, which was the cookies with the chocolate kiss in the middle, they got the rest of the ingredients out and got to work. As they mixed everything together, a majority of it wound up either on the floor, or on themselves, which, according to Joe, was not his fault whatsoever. It was totally his fault, though.

Andy soon put cookies in the oven, then the three of them got to work cleaning up, which just consisted of more messes being made, due to the fact that Andy made the horrible decision to leave the bag of flour out, which was soon empty after their flour fight.

"Geez," Andy exhaled, chuckling a little. "I hope we don't need flour for anything soon."

"Oh, come on. We can just do this," Joe said, bending down and scooping a little bit of flour into his hand. He stood back up and dumped it into the bag.

"Joe, hun, that's not how this works. That's not how any of this works," Andy laughed.

"That's how it works in the 'Fro Land," Joe smirked, tapping Andy's nose with his finger.

Andy just laughed at him, then they all continued cleaning up, which initially didn't take as long as Andy predicted. He was thankful for that, because this meant more time relaxing with his family, and more time to decorate the tree.

Oddly enough, that was something he and Joe always did; they always decorated the tree on Christmas Eve. They didn't really know why or how it came to be that way, but they've been doing it since before they adopted Felicity, and they weren't just going to stop now.

"So, who's ready for some tree decorating?" Andy asked, walking down the hallway and into the spare bedroom, where boxes upon boxes were piled up.

"I am!" he heard Fee shout, making him chuckle as he found the few boxes full of ornaments and lights.

He made his way back down the hallway, two boxes in hand, then Joe and Fee followed him into the living room. Their tree had been set up since about a week after Thanksgiving, but it had been bare this whole time. It was kind of depressing looking, except when the sun shone through the window and hit the fake bristles perfectly.

Andy cut the box open, revealing strings of lights. Felicity's face lit up, making Joe smile at her as he scooped her up in his arms again. She giggled as he spun her around, then he put her down and they both sat on the floor. Andy handed each of them a string of lights and had them plug it into the nearby power strip, just to make sure they all still worked, and if they didn't, well, he guessed they'd be having a pretty dark looking tree this year.

After seven strings of lights were tested, only one didn't work. Andy felt pretty accomplished with that, because in previous years, there had been at least three to five strings of lights that had burnt out, leaving the three of them with only two or three strings to fill the whole tree.

"Okay, Fee, you get over there, Joe, you're over there, and I'll stand here. I'll hand you, Joe, the string, then you pass it to Fee, then she'll give it back to me," Andy explained, making Joe laugh at his control issues, which he always had when it came to decorating the house for any holiday, or just in general. Joe was more like, "this goes here, that looks pretty good there, and, uh, spray some febreeze here and let's call it a day." Yeah, that's why Andy always insisted on taking over.

As the three of the got started, it took a little while for them to get into the swing of things, partly because Fee was laughing at Joe, who still seemed to be a little tired. Andy chuckled a little, knowing why he was tired, then continued passing the string of lights to Joe. Joe happily took it, then put it behind the tree, then Felicity grabbed it.

After at least a half hour, the six strings of Christmas lights were on the tree, all hooked together. Andy had Felicity plug it in, and the whole tree shone with different colored, bright lights. Andy smiled at the look of it, then he closed the curtains behind it to give it the full effect. The lights looked even brighter without the bright winter sun shining through the window.

"Looks good, babe," Joe smiled, wrapping his arm around Andy's side, pecking his cheek in the process.

"Do we get to hang the ornamints now?" Fee asked, making Joe and Andy laugh at how she pronounced 'ornaments'.

"Yes, baby girl," Andy smiled.

Andy cut open the second box he had brought out, then ran back to the spare bedroom to get the last box of ornaments. Once he grabbed it, he walked back to the living room and set it on the floor. He cut that box open too, then started handing Joe and Fee ornaments to hang on the tree. He gave them shiny blue ornaments, silver icicle ones, ones Fee had made in preschool, and the last one Andy found in the box was one that said 'baby's first Christmas', which was from when Andy and Joe adopted Felicity. She was only six months old, but so, so perfect in their eyes.

*flashback*

"Joe, I'm so nervous," Andy said.

"Andy, I am too, but I know this baby that we're going to be the new parents of will be nothing less than perfect," Joe said, resting his hands on his husband's shoulders. "Just think, when we see her, I know we'll feel that this was meant to be."

"You're right," Andy sighed, smiling at Joe in the process.

Joe gave Andy a quick peck on the cheek, then took his hand in his as they started walking, catching up to the woman that had led them to a room in the adoption facility. Joe's stomach was full of butterflies, because he knew that at any moment now, he and Andy would be holding their perfect, little daughter in their arms.

"Alright, you two can wait here while I go get your little girl," the woman smiled, then she walked down a hallway.

"I have butterflies," Andy chuckled,

Joe agreed. "We're ready for this, right? Like, we've got everything at home for her, we've got support from both our families and friends, and we've got faith in ourselves, right?"

"Babe," Joe laughed. "of course we do. We're going to be great parents, I'm sure of it."

"You'll be the best dad I know," Andy smiled.

"You're confusing me with yourself, hun," Joe chuckled, then they were interrupted by heels clacking down the hallway again.

Joe and Andy turned their heads and saw the woman walking down the hallway towards them, with a small bundle in her arms. She was looking down, a smile on her face. As she walked into the room where Joe and Andy were, they heard a little giggle from the blanket.

"Here's your little one," the woman smiled, pulling the pink blanket back, revealing a baby's face.

Andy's face instantly lit up and tears came flowing down his cheeks. Joe did the same, reaching for the baby in the woman's arms. The woman gently set the baby girl in Joe's arms, then walked back down the hall to get the paperwork.

"A-Andy," Joe's voice broke. "she's perfect."

"More than," Andy smiled. "I guess we're parents now."

"I guess we are," Joe smiled at Andy, giving him a kiss on his lips.

"I have a feeling you two will be perfect for this little one," the woman appeared, paperwork in hand, and a smile on her face. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Felicity," Joe smiled.

"Felicity Jo Trohman," Andy smiled, also chuckling a little, due to the fact that part of their baby girl's name was Jo Trohman.

*end of flashback*

Andy hung the last special ornament on the tree, then stepped back. Joe and Felicity joined him, Joe putting his arm around Andy's waist after he picked Fee up in his other arm. Andy sighed, smiling in the process. He just knew that this would be one of the best Christmas' ever.

The three of them soon cleaned up, putting the now empty - or almost empty - boxes back into the spare room. After that, they all curled up in the living room together, munching on the Christmas cookies they had made earlier. Fee was curled up between the two of them on the couch, wrapped in her Tangled blanket.

Around ten, Fee still wasn't asleep, but she couldn't stop yawning. Andy and Joe agreed that it was time they all went to bed, so Joe stood up, scooped Felicity in his arms, and walked down the hallway and brought her into her room. Andy cleaned the living room up a little, then walked down the hall. He stood in Fee's doorway, smiling at Joe, who was gently tucking a tired Felicity into her bed. She looked like she could barely keep her eyes open.

Joe leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, then quietly left her room, closing the door behind him. Andy smiled at him, then kissed him. As Andy started back down the hallway towards their room, he almost let out a scream when he felt Joe pick him up bridal style. After he realized what was happening, he let out a chuckle, then wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing it in the process.

As Joe gently passed through the doorway to their room with Andy still in his arms, he kicked the door shut, then made his way to their bed. He set Andy down on it, then climbed on top of him, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Andy gripped Joe's face in his hands and deepened the kiss, making Joe moan against his lips.

Joe ran his hand down Andy's torso, while he held himself up with his other hand. He snuck his hand under Andy's shirt, running it against stomach, then he felt downward, slipping it into Andy's shorts. Andy bucked his hips slightly once he felt Joe's hand rub against his semi-hard dick. Once Joe closed his hand completely around him, Andy moaned against Joe's neck.

While Joe's hand was working wonders down below, his mouth was having a mind of its own. He was kissing Andy's neck, nibbling on it slightly every once in a while, making the smallest moans escape from Andy's lips. He'd smile every time Andy would moan, and he'd quicken the pace of his hand, soon sending Andy into fits of slightly louder, longer moans.

"God," Andy moaned. "Faster, babe, please."

Joe smirked against Andy's neck, then sped up his hand a little more, running his thumb over Andy's slit. Andy's hips bucked again, and he moaned just a little louder, trying not to be too loud, for Felicity's sake, but once Joe sped up just a little more and nibbled on Andy's neck a little harder, Andy moaned his name as he came hard on Joe's hand.

As his breathing returned to normal, he flipped the two of them over, so he was now on top of Joe, leaning down and kissing him. As Andy was about to snake his hand down Joe's sweat pants, they both her a small knock on their bedroom door. The two of them quickly scrambled under the sheets and to their designated sides of the bed, right as their door creaked open.

"Hey baby girl," Joe said, acting as though nothing was happening beforehand. "What's up?"

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Fee asked, her innocent little face pleading with theirs.

"Hm, I don't see why not," Andy smiled, getting out of the bed. He figured he'd better put a new change of boxers on, due to Joe's antics just a few minutes ago.

Felicity smiled, running towards their bed with her pillow and stuffed animal bunny in her arms. She crawled to the middle of the bed, put her pillow down, then crawled underneath the sheets as Joe pulled her closer to him. Andy soon came out of the bathroom, then crawled into bed with the two of them. He pulled the blanket over him, then reached over and turned his bedside table light off.

Felicity sighed, a smile on her face, then sat up and kissed Joe's forehead, then leaned over and kissed Andy's forehead and said, "Goodnight daddies," then she curled back up and quickly fell asleep.

\---------------------

Later that night:3

\---------------------

Andy had purposely stayed awake until he knew Felicity was fast asleep in their bed. He quietly got out from under the blankets, being sure to not disturb Fee or Joe, then crept out of their room. He walked down the hallway and turned the corner, opening a closet door that was in their dining room. He flicked the light on, then found the presents he was looking for. He and Joe agreed that he would play Santa this year, since Joe did it last year.

Andy quietly closed the door after he turned the light off, then walked into the living room. The lights of the Christmas tree lit up the whole room. Andy walked to the tree, gently setting Fee's Christmas presents underneath the tree, next to the other wrapped presents for Fee, Pete, Patrick, and everyone else. Andy even put a little something special out for Joe. After all, Santa was feeling a little gracious this year.

Andy walked back down the hallway, quietly sneaking back into their room. He crawled back into bed, trying not to disturb Fee or Joe again, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

\---------------------

Christmas Day

\---------------------

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up!" Fee cried with joy as she jumped on the bed, waking Andy and Joe out of their sleep.

"Whoa!" Andy laughed, sitting up in their bed.

"It's Christmas morning!" Fee smiled, running to the window and pulling the curtains back. "Look!" she smiled again, pointing outside at the abundance of snow falling to the ground.

Joe and Andy got up, walking over the window. They looked outside, and a smile crept onto their faces. It looked like a good five inches of snow had already fallen, and it was still going. Andy turned back around and scooped Fee up in his arms. She giggled as Andy walked to the bedroom door, having Joe open it. They walked down the hallway, and as they neared the end of the hallway, Andy put Felicity down, then she instantly ran to the Christmas tree.

"Santa came!" she smiled as she turned back to Joe and Andy.

"Best Santa ever," Joe whispered in Andy's ear, then he kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Santa was good to you this year, go look," Andy smirked.

Joe gave Andy a weird look, then walked over to the tree and sat down next to Felicity, who was happily playing with the toys "Santa" had gotten her. Joe shot Andy a look of surprise, and Andy just smiled as he walked over to him.

"A-Andy," Joe said, unlocking a guitar case. "you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Andy smiled when he saw Joe take his brand new guitar out of the case.

"You're the best husband anyone could ever ask for," Joe sprang up, wrapping one arm around Andy, hugging him tightly, while his other arm and hand were occupied by holding his new guitar.

Andy kissed his cheek, then sat down by Fee. Joe took a seat next to Andy, then handed him a present. Andy smiled and started opening it, revealing an abundance of drumsticks in a container. Andy smiled, kissing Joe's cheek again, which made Fee groan again, only making Joe and Andy laugh.

The three of them spent the next hour opening presents and cleaning up wrapping paper, while Felicity played with her new toys. Joe eventually sat on the couch and got to tuning his new guitar, which he could never thank Andy for enough. Andy packed his drumsticks away in a bag to bring on their next tour, which was set to kick off over the summer. The two of them got more things from one another, but they weren't nearly as good as the customized drumsticks or the new guitar.

Around nine, the three of them decided they should start getting ready for the Christmas party over at Pete and Patrick's place. Felicity got dressed in a cute Christmas dress she insisted Andy buy her, along with some white and red striped leggings. She finished her look off with some red, sparkly shoes that matched the sparkling spots on her dress. Joe had finished getting dressed first, before Andy, so he helped Fee with her hair, putting it in pigtails and securing them with jingle bell hair ties.

"There, I'm ready," Andy said, pulling his shirt sleeve down as he walked down the hallway, then stopped in his tracks when he saw Fee. "You. Look. Adorable."

"Daaaaaad," she whined, laughing as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Are you all ready, then?" Joe asked, chuckling.

"I think so, just grab the food from the fridge to bring, and we can head out," Andy said, slipping his jacket on, then putting Fee's jacket on her.

Joe grabbed the food they were bringing to the party, then handed it to Andy as he walked out the front door. Felicity ran outside into the falling snow. She spun around, holding her tongue out. Joe slipped his jacket on, then ran out the door, slipping on ice and falling to the ground.

"Joe!" Andy shouted, setting the food dish on the seat in the vehicle, then he ran to Joe, slipping on the same patch of ice Joe slipped on.

"Oh, fuck!" Joe tried not to yell too loud as Andy fell onto his lap, definitely landing on a place that was not good at all.

"Babe, I am so sorry," Andy said, lifting himself off of Joe's lap, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"I-It's fine," Joe said. "Just gimmie a sec, okay?"

Andy nodded, then turned back to get in the vehicle. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle, even though he felt bad.

"I heard that," Joe said, making Andy turn around.

"As much as I know it hurt, you have to admit, that was kind of funny," Andy chuckled again, and a smirk formed on Joe's lips.

Joe soon got to his feet, groaning a little as he walked to the vehicle and hopped in the passenger side seat. Andy chuckled at him again, then he pulled out of their driveway and onto the street.

The three of them arrived at Pete and Patrick's place just ten minutes later. They hopped out, Joe took Fee's hand in his, and Andy picked up the food dish. He followed behind Joe and Felicity as they ran to the door, making sure they didn't slip on any ice, so there wasn't a repeat of what Andy did.

"Hey, you guys!" Patrick said, opening the front door.

"Uncle Patrick!" Fee shouted, running to Patrick.

He scooped her up in his arms and said, "You've gotten so big!"

"You just saw me last week, uncle Patrick," Fee smirked.

Patrick laughed at her, then sent her inside and Joe and Andy walked into the doorway. Patrick gave them a hug, then ushered them in, where they were met with an abundance of hugs from Meagan, Pete, and Bronx. Andy heard a little giggle from the little playpen in the living room, leading him to believe that Saint was in there.

Fee kicked her shoes off in the entryway, then ran to the playpen. Saint was a rambunctious one and a half year old, who would definitely be entertained by Bronx and Fee making weird faces at him.

Pete and Patrick led Joe and Andy into the kitchen, where they poured them each a glass of wine. They all started talking, and they asked how their Christmas morning was. Joe and Andy explained, Joe telling them what an amazing gift Andy had gotten him, which Andy retorted back with the same thing about his drumsticks.

"And I take it that Fee was more than happy with her Christmas morning?" Meagan asked, chuckling as she lifted her wine glass up to her mouth.

"She was pretty occupied for the morning," Andy laughed, doing the same with his glass.

"How was Christmas morning for you guys?" Joe asked.

"Well, let me just say that Pete here gives the world's best Christmas presents," Patrick smirked.

"I do not need to know about your private life," Meagan laughed, setting her glass on the counter.

"I second that. I mean, you guys are some of my best friends and all, but let's keep one shred of mystery in our relationship," Joe laughed.

"Anyway," Andy's laughing died down. "isn't Elisa supposed to be here? Where is she?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys!" Patrick said. "She had to cancel just last night because her dad called, saying that her mom was sick, so she packed up last night and drove up there."

"Aw, I'm so sorry to hear that," Joe said. "I hope everything's alright."

The four of them continued talking, occasionally laughing at Bronx and Felicity playing with Saint. After that, they all gathered in the living room to open more presents. Joe ran back out to the vehicle to grab the presents they got for Pete, Patrick, Bronx and Saint, and Meagan. Once he rushed back in, he set the presents in front of the tree.

Pete and Joe passed the kids' presents to them, then they gave Patrick his, Meagan hers, and Andy his. And of course, Pete and Joe got theirs, too. They spent the next half hour opening presents, laughing, and thanking one another. The kids played with their toys, laughed with one another, and ran around the house, acting like, well, kids.

A short while after that, they all sat down to eat, which just resulted in more laughing, especially when Joe told them all what happened with him and Andy when they left the house. That made Pete die and just made Patrick cringe, which made Meagan laugh at him.

Once they all finished eating, they cleaned up and relaxed in the living room. They told stories together, laughed, and things like that. They were having the time of their life, just spending time with everyone. It might have not seemed like much to normal people, but they all knew they weren't exactly the definition of normal themselves.

And it turns out that Andy was right - this was one of the best Christmas' they've had.


	3. So Wrong, It's Right On Christmas Eve (Jalex)

"Jack," Jack's friend, Zack, called to him. "Mrs. White wants to see you in her office!"

Jack groaned, getting up from his bunk in his assigned room, that he shared with Zack and his other friend, Rian. He hopped to the floor, then ran down the hallway leading to Mrs. White's office. One his way down there, he wasn't looking where he was going, and ran into a shorter boy, his hair all astray. 

"I'm so sorry," Jack apologized, picking the boy off the floor, the continuing to run down the hallway. 

"Mr. Barakat!" Mrs. White's voice rang throughout the hallway. Jack stopped in his tracks, whispering a soft 'fuck' to himself. "We walk in these hallways, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mrs. White," Jack said, turning around. "I'm sorry."

"Good, now that we are on the same page, come with me," Mrs. White said as she started walking, her heels clacking against the floor.

Jack caught up to her, following her to her office in silence. They passed a few more boys here and there, all of them letting out a little laughter when they saw Jack following Mrs. White. Jack was always one to get in trouble, so it was no doubt to the other boys that he was in trouble yet again.

Once the two of them arrived in Mrs. White's office, she took a seat in her chair behind her desk, then demanded Jack to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He did so, playing with the bottom of his shirt a little bit; he always became nervous whenever he was brought into Mrs. White's office, although he didn't know why, because he always brought it upon himself.

"Mr. Barakat, it has come to my attention that you're not going anywhere for Christmas break, is that correct?" Mrs. White asked, Jack nodded. "Why is that?"

"Well, my parents dumped me here to basically get rid of me anyway, and as far as I know, they're headin' down to Florida over break and not intending to pick me up, and I don't have any other family near here to spend Christmas with," Jack explained.

"Oh, well, I'm very sorry to hear that," Mrs. White said. "I know of another boy who isn't getting picked up over break either, so I'm sure you two will become acquainted with one another and find something to do, as long as it's not destruction of property, right, Mr. Barakat?" Mrs. White asked, leaning forward.

"Right," Jack let out a small chuckle.

"Something funny, Mr. Barakat?" she asked.

"No, Mrs. White," Jack answered.

Mrs. White gave him an angered look, then dismissed him, telling him to go to the mess hall, where the other boy that was staying at the boarding school over break would be. Jack thought about just going back to his room, but he decided he didn't want to get into more trouble than he already was, due to his last bending of the rules ...

Jack wandered down hallway after hallway, his footsteps echoing. He rounded a corner, peering into the mess hall. He looked around, not seeing anyone in the room. He waited a little longer, waiting to see if the other boy would appear, but then he started thinking that the boy had the same idea that Jack had - just go back to his room.

As he was about to walk away, he heard a small voice that said, "Hey?" almost in a question.

He spun back around, his eyes meeting a shorter boy, whose hair was all astray. He recognized him, and a small chuckle passed through his lips. He walked through the room, meeting the boy halfway.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hey, aren't you the guy that ran into me just a little while ago?" the boy asked, making Jack chuckle again, then he nodded. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Sorry 'bout that," Jack said.

"Don't worry about it. If we're going to be stuck in this prison together for two weeks, we might as well not fight about something to stupid," the boy said. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, putting his hand out. "I'm Alex. Alex Gaskarth."

"Jack," Jack shook Alex's hand. "Jack Barakat."

"Dude, kickass last name," Alex chuckled.

"I don't think anything beats Gaskerth," Jack said.

"Gaskarth," Alex corrected him, eliciting an apology from Jack. "Nah, man, it's fine. People always mess up my name."

"Same here," Jack chuckled again.

"Well, anyway, wanna go find something to do? I have food hidden in my room and my friend Tyler's got an Xbox in there, I'm sure he'd let us use it," Alex said. "Whaddya say?"

"Damn, you've got it all," Jack laughed. "but yeah, I'm in."

Alex smiled at him, then they started towards Alex's room. They ran into Zack on the way there, who was carrying a couple of bags. His family was coming to pick him up for Christmas break, so Jack introduced him to Alex, then they said their goodbyes. They started walking again, awkward silence between the both of them.

Alex cleared his throat and said, "So, destruction of property?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips. "What's that about?"

"How'd you know?" Jack asked, a confused look on his face.

"I was walking past Mrs. White's office when she said something about that," Alex said.

"Oh," Jack let out a little chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, sometime earlier in the year, my friend Rian and I went out back into the yard around midnight or something, and we spraypainted the walls and shit like that. Not too great, if I say so myself - we could have done a lot better - but it was enough to get us punished till the end of the century."

"Damn," Alex laughed. "I think I remember hearing about that," he said. "I didn't know who it was, though."

"It was me!" Jack laughed, sticking his hands out.

Alex laughed at him, then they walked into Alex's dorm. His roommates had already left for break, so it was just the two of them. As they walked into Alex's dorm, Alex plopped onto his bed, which was the bottom bunk on the bunk bed. Jack awkwardly stood there, making Alex laugh at him.

"Sit down, dummy," Alex chuckled.

Jack took a seat right next to Alex, watching him grab bags of junk food from under his bed. Alex threw Jack a bag of chips, which he dug into right away. Alex laughed at him, then got the Xbox hooked up and gave Jack a controller. They started playing a game, which Jack had no clue what it was, so he inevitably sucked at it.

"This," Jack said. "this is bullshit."

"You're just mad because you're losing," Alex laughed at him again.

"That, sir," Jack paused. "is a very credible answer to my problem."

Alex chuckled at him again, throwing a chip at him. Jack almost caught it in his mouth, which made them both laugh. They soon got back to their game, and Jack actually started to get the hang of whatever they were playing, and once he finally beat Alex in a level, he practically threw the controller onto the floor, then he threw his hands in the air.

"Hate you," Alex said.

"Aw, are you made that you lost now?" Jack asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"You won't hear the end of this," Alex said, a smirk forming on his lips as well.

A split second afterwards, Alex pounced onto Jack - literally - and wrestled him to the floor, trying to pin him down. Jack was fighting back, trying not to let his laughter get the best of him. Jack flipped them over, trying to now pin Alex down, who suddenly seemed to get a whole lot stronger.

"Ha!" Alex shouted as he pinned Jack's arms down onto the floor.

"You little bitch," Jack chuckled, looking up at Alex.

"Only the best," Alex smirked, biting his lip slightly.

Jack looked Alex in the eyes, his smirk disappearing. In the short time they'd known each other, he hadn't noticed how beautiful his eyes were. Alex seemed to think the same, because he couldn't break his stare either.

"U-Um," Alex's voice broke.

"You've got beautiful eyes," Jack said.

"I was just gonna say that," Alex smiled.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Jack asked.

"I guess they do," Alex chuckled. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I, um, I don't know," Jack said, making is obvious he just didn't want to say what was actually on his mind.

"You can tell me Jack," Alex said. "Like I said, if we're going to spend this whole break togeth-"

Alex was cut off by Jack's lips being pushed against his own. It took him a second, but without even thinking, he kissed the taller, lankier boy back, deepening the kiss. Jack allowed Alex's tongue to dominate his as he slipped it into his mouth. Jack couldn't help but feel that this shouldn't be happening, but he didn't want to stop it either.

Alex, on the other hand, had been infatuated with the boy ever since he walked into the mess hall to meet with him. As he walked closer, he studied him, making mental notes of all of the things he liked about Jack, which was nearly everything. Alex had already made a mental plan to kiss Jack by the end of the night, and so far, his plan was going accordingly.

"Wow," Jack said as their lips pulled apart. "That was, uh," he couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

"I-I'm sorry," Alex said, pulling himself off of Jack, suddenly finding everything wrong with the situation. "I shouldn't have done that," he says, scooting himself back onto the bed.

"Don't be sorry," Jack let out a chuckle. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Really? Because it all happened so qu-"

Alex was cut off again by Jack pushing his lips onto his again, and this time, he let it happen naturally; he didn't dominate him, he didn't try to deepen the kiss - he just let it happen.


	4. A Pretty Odd Fever You Can't Sweat Out On Christmas Eve (Brallon)

"So," Dallon said, plopping himself down on Brendon's lap, while he was hard at work at his desk.

"Can I help you?" Brendon asked, annoyance in his voice.

"It's Christmas Eve and you've been working all day. You need to take a break, especially because no one should be working on Christmas Eve," Dallon said, wrapping his arms around Brendon's neck.

"I have things to do," Brendon replied, trying to push Dallon off of him.

"No, you don't," Dallon said, getting off of Brendon and pulling him off the chair.

"Dal, come on," Brendon pleaded.

"Don't whine," Dallon said. "just get dressed and come back here when you're done."

"What am I wearing?"

"Just put on some skinny jeans, a sweatshirt, and a beanie, if you'd like," Dallon answered, smiling at Brendon, who was still very annoyed with him at the moment.

Brendon dragged his feet down the hall, walking into his and Dallon's room. He walked into their closet, slipping his sweatpants off and kicking them into the corner. He slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, then walked out of the closet. He was already wearing a sweatshirt, given it was kind of a lazy work day for him, so he slipped his shoes on and walked back down the hallway. Dallon was standing in the entryway, a winter hat on his head.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" Brendon asked.

"Are you ready?" Dallon asked again.

"I will be once you tell me where we're going," Brendon replied, putting his hands on his hips.

Dallon playfully rolled his eyes, walking towards Brendon and grabbing his hands, literally dragging him behind himself. He practically pushed Brendon into the vehicle, then Dallon hopped in and drove off before Brendon could hop out and run back in the house.

He drove throughout town, eventually stopping in the parking lot to their local recreation center. Dallon looked over at Brendon, who had a funny look on his face. Dallon chuckled, then said for him to get out. Brendon sighed, then hopped out and met Dallon by the back of the vehicle.

"What are we doing here?" Brendon asked.

"Come on," Dallon said, taking Brendon's hand in his and starting to walk towards the doors.

As they walked in, they were met with warmth from the heat in the building; it made Brendon shiver as he got used to it, given it was nearly twenty eight degrees outside. Dallon walked to the counter, where a worker smiled at him, then asked him if they were there for the Christmas Eve ice skating. Dallon nodded, avoiding eye contact with Brendon, who was initially scared shitless at this point.

Ice skating? No way.

The man behind the counter asked what size skates he and Brendon needed. He answered, then got the skates. He paid the man, then grabbed the two pairs of skates. He motioned for Brendon to follow him, which he reluctantly did. They passed through a few doors, then walked into the large dome that had the ice skating rink in it. Dallon sat down on a bench and kicked his shoes off, then slipped his skates on.

"Come on, sit down, slip your skates on, and let's go," Dallon smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Brendon asked, sounding harsher than he intended, still standing next to Dallon.

"What?" Dallon asked.

"You know I can't ice skate, I've never been good at it. I always make a fool of myself. What makes you think this would be a good idea for me to relax on Christmas Eve?" Brendon asked.

"Bren, I'm sorry, I know it was a farfetched idea, but I thought that maybe if you came here and knew that I'd help you, you'd be okay," Dallon stood up, a saddened look on his face as he stared at Brendon.

"Dal, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did, but I don't know if I can do this," Brendon said.

"Not even if I promise I'll help you?" Dallon asked, using his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"I'll look like an idiot out there," Brendon sighed, looking down. "I'm probably the only adult man who can't ice skate."

"Nah, look," Dallon said, pointing towards the ice rink. Low and behold, Brendon saw at least three grown men fall on their asses, making him chuckle. "See? You're not the only one."

"I-I don't know," Brendon said.

"Please? You know it looks fun, don't you want to try it?" Dallon asked.

Brendon looked at Dallon, sighed, then smiled. He sat down on the bench and kicked his shoes off, making Dallon do a double fist-bump to the air, which made him chuckle. He slipped his ice skates on, then had Dallon pull him off the bench. It took a little while for him to get his footing just walking on the mats the rec center had laid out. He already felt incredibly stupid, but Dallon assured him that no one would think anything of it.

Brendon and Dallon finally reached the ice rink, and of course, Dallon was the first to step onto the ice. He leaned against the wall, not getting the hang of it at first, but that always happens when you haven't skated since last Christmas. He held out his hand for Brendon, which he didn't take at first. He was scared he was going to fall right as he took his first step onto the ice.

Brendon stepped onto the ice, almost making his fear come true, until Dallon grabbed him, putting his hands on the wall of the rink. He looked up, a look of fear on his face, but he was met with Dallon's smiling face.

"Why don't we walk around the wall a few times?" Dallon suggested.

"I-I," Brendon said. "Fine," he sighed.

Dallon smiled, then started skating against the wall, still holding onto it, though. He looked back and Brendon was still frozen in the same spot, so he turned around and held his hand out. Brendon, again, reluctantly took it, then gripped the wall with his other hand. His feet seemed to be going everywhere, and he felt incredibly stupid, but he just kept focusing on Dallon's feet, trying to match what he was doing.

After a good five minutes, they made it around the wall once. Brendon had to give Dallon credit, because he was being incredibly patient with him and his whining. Dallon, of course, didn't think anything of it. Like he said, he knew it was a farfetched idea, but he knew Brendon would come around by the end of the night.

"You ready to go out on the ice and try it?" Dallon asked, making Brendon get a panicked look on his face. "I'll be right behind you, don't worry."

Brendon agreed, so Dallon took his hand and led him to the center of the rink. Dallon started skating around, leaving Brendon there, not moving an inch. Dallon chuckled, then came over and took his hands, facing him and pulling him along. Brendon was kind of pissed off that Dallon could even skate backwards, when he couldn't even skate normally.

"Just move your feet like this," Dallon said, demonstrating with his own feet. "Back and forth, back and forth."

Brendon gripped Dallon's hands even tighter as he attempted to do what Dallon had showed him. He made it a good foot before he fell backwards, right onto his butt. Dallon chuckled a little, receiving a mean glare from Brendon. Dallon pulled him up, telling him to try again. Brendon did so, making it a little farther this time, but still managing to fall straight on his ass.

He groaned, then picked himself off the ice. He insisted that he try by himself this time, so he did. Dallon stood a few feet away, watching Brendon attempt to ice skate. Brendon made it farther, then turned around and skated back towards Dallon.

"Bren, you did it!" Dallon smiled, kissing Brendon's forehead.

"Gee, thanks 'dad'," Brendon chuckled, his face a little red.

Dallon playfully rolled his eyes, then took Brendon's hand in his again. He slowly led him back to the wall, where they joined everyone else that was skating around the rink. Dallon kept holding onto Brendon's hand as he led him around the rink - very slowly, of course.

After a short while, Brendon seemed to be getting the hang of it, so Dallon said he was going to let go of Brendon's hand. Brendon didn't want him to, but he also didn't feel like arguing at the moment, so he allowed Dallon to let go. He didn't grab the wall; no, he wasn't going to do that, he was actually going to try his very best to learn to ice skate.

Five minutes had passed - and Dallon had passed Brendon at least five times, too - but nonetheless, Brendon was proud of himself, because he hadn't fallen yet, and he was actually getting into the swing of things. He pushed off with his foot, attempting to try and skate like everyone else, but like he soon realized, that was a huge mistake.

"Brendon!" Dallon shouted, possibly a little too loud, then skated to Brendon, who was sitting on the ice again, due to falling. "Here," he said, lifting him up again.

"Can I be done now?" Brendon sighed.

"Look at me," Dallon said. "Ice skating is hard, it's not something you just get the hang of right away, but once you do - and actually, even if you don't - it's a fun time, no matter what happens. Just keep trying, I'll stay right here with you. I know you'll get the hang of it by the end of the night!" Dallon smiled.

Brendon gave Dallon a small smile back, then nodded. Dallon took Brendon's hand, then started skating, pulling Brendon slowly behind him. Brendon stumbled a few times, but managed to keep his footing, not falling down anymore. He was fine, as long as Dallon was holding onto him.

"Hey, Dal?" Brendon said.

"Yeah?" Dallon asked, turning his head and looking at Brendon.

"Can I try by myself?" he asked, and a smile grew on Dallon's face.

"Yeah," Dallon said, letting go of Brendon's hand, but not leaving his side.

Dallon watched Brendon as he pushed himself off with one foot. He stumbled a little, but soon got his footing back. He pushed with his other foot, then the other, and so on. Dallon had a big smile on his face. He started skating towards Brendon, soon reaching him and skating next to him. He took his hand in his for a moment, brought it up to his face, then kissed it. Brendon blushed, which made Dallon laugh, which inevitably made Brendon start to laugh as well.

"You're doing it!" Dallon smiled again.

"I am, aren't I?" Brendon asked, chuckling a little.

"I knew you could," Dallon said.

"I think I di-"

Dallon couldn't help but laugh when Brendon fell right onto his butt once more, especially when he was trying to say that he knew he could do it. Brendon just sat on the ice, laughing at himself, which made Dallon laugh more. He pulled him off the ice, then led him back over to the bench they were sitting at before. They pulled their skates off, then put their shoes back on, which felt a little odd at first, then returned their skates and walked hand in hand back to their vehicle. All while they did so, Dallon still had a big smile on his face.

Needless to say, Dallon was proud of his "adult man" learning to ice skate.


	5. Fuck City Secret Santa (Mixley)

For those of you who don't know, Matt Mixon is basically one of Andy Hurley's very best friends, and they're honestly like super cute together. Mixley is a thing (I encourage you to look it up bc THEYRE SO CUTE OMFG), and I ship it super hardcore, so even if you really aren't sure of who Mixon is, or any of Fuck City, I hope you still enjoy this oneshot!

\-----------

Fuck City had always had this holiday tradition, it was something they started the first year they formed the little group. It was something nearly everyone in the country did, but to them, it was still special. And, this year, it was even more special to Mixon, because he was Andy's secret Santa. He'd been waiting for the year he'd finally be Andy's secret Santa, but it never came, so when he picked a name out of the hat, he nearly fell off his chair.

See, Mixon had always had feelings for Andy, basically ever since he first laid eyes on him. He'd gotten word from Stu Ross - another Fuck City member - that Andy had felt the same. That, again, almost made Mixon fall off the chair he was sitting on. Mixon had been wanting to tell Andy how he felt for almost a year now, but could never find the right time. Either he was busy, or Andy was busy, or the band was touring; something always came up. There just wasn't time.

Kyle Johnson - yet another member of FC - always found a way to tease Mixon about his feelings for Andy, but always in a playful way, not meaning any harm at all. Mixon would hit his shoulder, tell him to shut up - anything, really, to keep from blushing, which never worked. So, that led Kyle to tease him more, making one of the last members of Fuck City - Ryan Morgan - join in as well.

Mixon had basically given up all hope of trying to stop them after months of harmless teasing. He knew his feelings for Andy, Stu knew his feelings for Andy, Kyle and Ryan even did too, but there was still one person in the house that didn't know - Andy.

"What should I get for Andy this year?" Mixon asked as he and Ryan sat down at the dining room table.

"Who says you have to get him anything?" Ryan asked, taking a sip of water.

"Isn't that kind of the whole point of the secret Santa thing?" Mixon scoffed.

"No, what I mean is that you should tell him how you feel," Ryan said.

"I-I don't know," Matt said, fidgeting with his fingers. "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Stu!" Ryan yelled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, man?" Stu asked, peeking his head into the dining room.

"You said Hurley likes Mixon, right?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stu smirked, then returning to the kitchen.

Mixon groaned, knowing he really didn't have a choice in the matter at all. He could get Andy something, but Kyle, Ryan, and Stu would still make him tell Andy his feelings for him. There honestly wasn't a way to win at this, unless, Andy really did feel the same as he did. There was only one way to find out, but Mixon wasn't sure he was willing to put it to the test.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked as Mixon stood up and grabbed his sweatshirt.

"Out," Mixon simply said. "Don't wait up."

With that, Mixon grabbed his car keys and walked out the door. He hopped into his vehicle and drove off down the road, soon hitting the busy streets of Milwaukee. He just needed to get out of the house to clear his head from all of this. He was confused, definitely, in his head, but in his heart, he knew he needed to tell Andy. But, then again, he wasn't sure if he was willing to take the risk, so he left it at that; leaving his head and his heart to duel it out themselves.

Well, that only resulted in a pounding headache for Mixon, which didn't help this situation at all. So, he just kept driving, hitting the main drag of the city and going from store to store, trying to find a gift for Andy. His last stop was a music store, where he found out that they made customizable drum heads. He knew that was the perfect gift for Andy, so he placed his order for something that would really show who Andy was - XVX in the Fall Out Boy logo.

As Mixon walked back to his vehicle, he smiled. He'd found the perfect gift for Andy, his headache was gone, and now he was headed home. But, there was something that he was forgetting, something that was very important. What was it again? Oh, yeah ... He had to figure out a way to tell Andy how he felt about him.

As soon as he arrived back home, his headache greeted him as he greeted Ryan, Stu, and Kyle, making him groan softly to himself. He hung his sweatshirt up in the entryway, put his keys on the table, then sat down.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Kyle asked.

"Nowhere special," Mixon shrugged.

"I know that look on his face," Stu said, leaning closer to Mixon, making him back away.

"I do too," Ryan smirked. "You found the perfect gift for Andy, didn't you?"

"Okay, we've all been living together far too long if you can read my expressions and get the exact answer out of it," Mixon chuckled.

"Hey, roommate's intuition, man," Kyle laughed as he put crossed his arms behind his head.

The three of them kept pestering Mixon, begging him to tell them what he'd gotten Andy for Christmas. Mixon kept his mouth shut, refusing to tell them anything; he just sat back in his chair and laughed at them, that is, until Andy came through the front door, making the warm blush rise to Mixon's cheeks again.

"What's so funny in here?" Andy chuckled, taking a seat next to Mixon.

"Just trying to get Mixon to tell us who his secret Santa person is," Stu lied, covering Mixon's ass for him.

Andy chuckled, then sat back in his chair, catching up on the 411 that he had missed while he was over at the studio, practicing some drum parts for new songs Fall Out Boy was working on. The four of them had filled him in, then they all made supper for themselves and relaxed in the living room.

\----------------------------------

I'm not sure if I'm feeling this so far, so please give me some feedback:/

Skipping a few days - December 24th

\----------------------------------

"Matt?" a person on the other end of Mixon's cell asked.

"Yup," Mixon said, still groggy from just waking up.

"We're only open for a few hours today, and your drum head is ready, so would you be able to swing by and pick it up as soon as you can?" the man said, making Matt realize that it was the music store he stopped at a few days ago.

"Oh, yeah!" Mixon said. "When do you close?"

"Today we close at noon," the man said.

"Alright, I'll be there in just a little bit! Thanks!" Mixon said, hanging up and scrambling to get his pants on.

As he finished getting ready, he walked down the stairs, finding Andy and Kyle sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Matt said hey to them, quickly grabbed a little bite to eat, then hurried out the door, ignoring any and all questions from the two of them as to where he was going.

Matt hopped in his car again, soon hitting the main drag of Milwaukee yet again. He pulled into the music store parking lot and parked, then hopped out and walked into the store. The man that called him greeted him with a smile, then went and got Andy's gift out of the back. It was in a box already, which Mixon was thankful for, so he didn't have to trapse around to find a box big enough to fit the drum head.

The man opened the box to show Mixon, and to him, the drum head looked perfect; it was something he just knew Andy would love. Matt thanked the man repeatedly, and as the man laughed and welcomed him, he packed it back in the box. Mixon carried it out to his car, and to his surprise, it wasn't as heavy as he anticipated. He put it in the back seat, then hopped back in the front seat, soon driving off back towards the house.

As he pulled into the drive at the Fuck City house, he grabbed the box from the back seat, then somehow managed to fit himself and the box through the door. The only person home was Stu, which Mixon was thankful for as well. Stu, being obviously curious, asked what was in the box. Mixon gave in and showed him, telling him to keep his mouth shut, or he'd keep it shut for him. After Stu freaked out about how awesome his gift was, he promised not to tell Andy, given he'd only have to keep his mouth shut until the morning.

Mixon carried the box upstairs and into one of their offices. He searched the closet that was in there and found some of the Christmas wrapping paper that he had shoved in there last Christmas. He horribly wrapped the box - his wrapping skills were a little "weak" - and then slapped a bow on the top of it, calling it a day. He picked it up and went all the way back downstairs and into the living room. He set it down by the tree, making Stu laugh at how much space it took up. It nearly covered the entire bottom of the tree, making the ornaments and lights not visible at all.

As the rest of the FC crew arrived home that night, they each stopped in their tracks and backed up, looking at the box, wondering what was inside. Once Andy arrived home, he saw the box was to him, which only made him curiouser and curiouser. He kept pestering Mixon about what was in the box, and of course Mixon wouldn't say a single word to him, but he also couldn't deny the fact that Andy's constant begging and pleading was kind of adorable.

\----------------------------------

Christmas Day/Morning

\----------------------------------

Mixon awoke the next morning - Christmas Morning, to be exact. He rolled over in bed, and he was met with Andy's face nearly right in his. He let out a small scream, then asked what the hell he was doing in his room. Andy replied, saying that he wanted to know what the hell was in the box, but since he was the only one up early, he didn't want to randomly open the gift alone.

Mixon couldn't help but laugh at him. He rolled himself out of bed, just wearing his boxers, then followed Andy downstairs, but not after "properly" waking up Stu, Kyle, and Ryan. They all came downstairs shortly after, then gathered in the living room.

They all spilled to one another who their secret Santa's were, and a few "I knew it!"'s were passed around. They all started opening their gifts; Stu was Mixon's secret Santa, and he got a gift certificate from Stu, saying that he'd pay for the rest of the tattoo he was getting. Mixon was more than thankful, honestly. Kyle was Stu's secret Santa, and he got a vegan and vegetarian cookbook, since he was the cooker in the house. Ryan was Kyle's secret Santa, and he got something that made no sense to anyone else, since it was apparently an inside joke thing. Nonetheless, it made Kyle die. Andy was Ryan's secret Santa, and he also got something that was an inside joke, which again, made no sense to anyone else. Of course, Andy had figured out that Mixon was his secret Santa, and was more than thrilled about his new drum head.

But, there was still something that Mixon had to tell Andy, as the last part to his Christmas gift.

"Hey, Andy, can I talk to you?" Mixon asked, receiving snickers and smirks from Stu, Kyle, and Ryan. "Oh, shut up, you guys," Matt even chuckled himself.

"Yeah, sure." Andy laughed.

Mixon smiled at him, then led him to the other end of the house. Andy had a feeling about what Mixon wanted to talk to him about, but he didn't want to just assume, so he allowed Mixon to take his time and talk when he was ready.

"Okay, I-I'm just gonna say it," Matt said, fidgeting around with his fingers again. "Andy, I like you. I actually like you a lot, I have for a long time. I've been wanting to tell you this for forever, but I just could never find the right time. I've heard that you feel the same about me, but I guess I wanted to hear you say it for yourself."

Andy breathed a sigh of relief, then said, "Matt, I do feel the same about you, I wanted you to tell me. I'm glad you finally did." Andy smiled, then he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Matt, who was significantly taller than him.

"I'm glad I finally told you," Mixon laughed, wrapping his arms around Andy.

"Hey, look at that," Andy lifted his head, looking above the two of them. "Mistletoe?"

Mixon laughed again, but definitely understood Andy's little hint. He leaned down, connecting their lips together in the perfect Christmas Morning kiss, which would surely be the start of many more to come.

"I knew it! Yes!" Andy and Matt heard Stu, Kyle, and Ryan cheer as they pulled apart.

Andy chuckled, then rested his head on Mixon's chest, tightening his hug around him. Of course the drum head was by far an amazing present, but getting Mixon as a boyfriend definitely topped that.


	6. Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die (Ryden)

"Do I really have to play Santa this year, Ry?" Brendon asked, groaning in the process.

"You said you would, and besides, do you want mine and your family's kids to be disappointed?" Ryan asked.

Brendon just groaned again, slipping his coat on. Ryan laughed at him, then did the same. They walked outside and hopped into their vehicle, soon driving away towards town. Once they got into town, they went to a store that sold Christmas things, like ornaments, trees, clothes, etc. They were there to pick up a Santa coat so Brendon could really pull off the Santa look.

The two of them scurried about the store, trying to find the coat that would really bring the whole Santa look together. They soon ran into a store worker, who asked them if they needed help finding anything. Ryan explained the situation, and the lady said that they had the perfect coat. She soon disappeared into a back room, coming out a minute or so later with a big, red coat in hand.

"Will this do?" she asked, handing the coat to Brendon.

He was a little hesitant at first, but he soon slipped it on. It was obviously a little big for Brendon's tiny figure, but that wouldn't be a problem. Brendon didn't really like it, but his only reasoning behind that was "it felt weird," it "made him shiver, or something like that". Ryan rolled his eyes, ignoring everything Brendon was saying. He insisted they get it, which made the lady smile. Brendon sighed, took it off, then gave it to the lady.

Brendon and Ryan followed the lady up to the counter, where they paid for the coat, then went outside and hopped into their vehicle. They drove back home, and once they got there, Brendon grabbed the coat from the back seat, then they walked inside. It was December 23rd, so sadly, Brendon would be wearing the horrid coat in a matter of hours when Ryan and himself got together with their families for their Christmas party. '

\----------------------

Few Hours Later

\----------------------

Brendon was in the bathroom getting ready for the Christmas party that was happening in just an hour. He still had a weird feeling about the coat they had bought from the Christmas store. He kept trying to tell Ryan that there was something off about it, but Ryan ignored him, or told him that it was just his "Christmas Spirit" getting a little out of hand.

Brendon, though, kept insisting that it wasn't his imagination getting all out of whack, in which Ryan just blew him off. Brendon stormed off and walked into the bathroom, where he had his Santa suit all set out. He stood there, looking at the coat, then eventually put it on. Once he buckled the buckles, buttoned the buttons, and tied the ties, he looked at himself in the mirror.

The coat was visibly more snug around his small figure, which he thought was peculiar. He blew it off, though, then slipped his black boots on. Once he stood back up, he nearly let out a scream at what he saw, but his scream got interrupted by Ryan calling his name from the entryway.

"Brendon, something just got dropped of-" Ryan started to say, then his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Damn, you're really getting into this whole Santa thing, aren't you?"

What Brendon was going to scream at was himself, in all honesty. Once he lifted his head and looked back in the mirror, his hair had nearly turned snow white - and was definitely longer - there was a big, white, shaggy beard covering his mouth, and his cheeks were rosy red.

"And the pillows, you did a good job of not making them look lumpy," Ryan chuckled, walking over to Brendon and patting his stomach.

"It's not pillows," Brendon said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

Brendon undid the buckles, the ties, and the buttons, then opened the coat up. There weren't any pillows under the coat, no blankets, no clothes; under his coat was just plainly himself.

"Where in the hell did you manage to find such a realistic prosthetic?" Ryan asked. "It looks good though, looks likes you really gained a little weight."

"A little weight?" Brendon asked, grabbing his new belly. "Does this look like a little weight to you?"

Ryan was visibly confused, so Brendon just blew him off and buckled the buckles on the coat again, buttoned the buttons, and tied the ties. Brendon asked what Ryan was saying when he came out of the bathroom. Ryan led Brendon to the living room, where there were boxes upon boxes stacked nearly to the ceiling.

"Order something?" Ryan asked, motioning to all the boxes.

"No, I didn't," Brendon said.

"Well, they're all addressed to you, for some reason," Ryan shrugged.

Brendon walked over to a smaller stack of boxes and opened the box on top. He pulled out a few paper, and there were names on them - names that started with the letter R. Brendon was hopelessly confused by now. First, he had this weird feeling about the Santa coat, he noticeably gained weight, then his hair grew and changed color, thirdly, he grew a beard in two seconds flat, and now all these papers with names on them were sent to their house. Brendon hadn't a clue about what to make of this.

"Here, this box has an A on it, maybe that's the first box?" Ryan suggested.

"Open it," Brendon said as he walked over to Ryan.

Ryan pulled open the box, and there was an off-white-colored piece of paper on top. Brendon took it and opened it up. On the first page, he read: "The Naughty and Nice List". Him and Ryan exchanged looks, but Brendon's was more terrified than anything. He was still hopelessly confused as to what was going on. He had no explanation for it at all.

"Ryan, what's going on?" Brendon asked.

"I-I don't know," Ryan replied, scratching his head.

"First, we buy this coat that has something wrong with it, I swear, then I get changed, and when I put the coat on, it was more snug on me. I had visibly gained weight, which is impossible to do in, like, three minutes. Then, I slipped my boots on, and when I stood up and looked in the mirror, my hair had grown and turned white, and this big, bushy beard grew in no time. Now, there's all these boxes, full of all these papers with names on them, telling me if they've been naughty or nice. Ryan, this coat - there's something wrong," Brendon said.

"No, there's not," a voice from behind both Ryan and Brendon said, making them jump.

"Who are you?" Brendon asked. "And how the hell did you get in my house?"

"I'm Buddy, I'm an elf from the North Pole," the boy said. "You found the jacket, I see."

"Yeah, it's for our Christmas party that's happening in a half hour," Brendon said.

"But you found the coat, you put it on," Buddy said, stepping closer to Ryan and Brendon. "Let me ask you something; did you get a funny feeling when you put the jacket on?"

"Yeah, I did," Brendon replied.

"Then congratulations," Buddy plainly said.

"What?" Brendon asked.

"You're the new Santa," Buddy said.

"N-New Santa?" Ryan asked.

"You see, Santa's ill, and he sent his coat from the North Pole somewhere to America. Whoever puts it on becomes Santa, because the real Santa made it magical!" Buddy explained. "So, since you put the jacket on, you're the new Santa! It means you get to fly around the world with all the reindeer, your sack full of toys, and you get to deliv-"

"Buddy," Brendon said, putting his hand over Buddy's mouth. "I-I can't just drop everything and be the new Santa, I'm not even sure if I believe in Santa anymore!"

As soon as Brendon had finished his sentence, his figure got a little smaller, his hair a little shorter, and his beard wasn't as white and bushy.

"Don't say that!" Buddy sneered. "You're wearing the jacket! If you keep saying you don't believe in Santa then all its magical powers will disappear - ruining Christmas for all the boys and girls!"

Brendon sighed, he didn't know what to make of this. He couldn't just drop everything, especially the party, which was now starting in just fifteen minutes, and go off and live in the "North Pole"... Could he? He was, yet again, hopelessly confused. So many questions were flooding his mind, so he decided to strike a deal with Buddy. He asked if he could be Santa at his and Ryan's families' Christmas party, then after the party was done, Buddy could come pick both him and Ryan up and head to the North Pole to settle all of this.

Buddy reluctantly agreed, then seemingly disappeared. Both Brendon and Ryan shook their heads, hoping this was all a messed up dream they were in, but as they came to, it was all too real. They both decided to just put it behind them and go have a good time at the Christmas party.

They closed the boxes of the name lists they had opened, then walked outside and hopped into their vehicle. All was silent on the ride there, for the most part, anyway.

"So, where is this Christmas party?"

Brendon and Ryan turned around in the front seats, even though Ryan was driving. They screamed as they saw Buddy sitting happily in the back seat. Ryan soon turned around to focus as much as he could back on the road.

"What are you doing here?! I thought we agreed to after the party?!" Brendon asked, still recovering from his near-heart attack.

"Doesn't every Santa need an elf?" Buddy asked, a smile on his face.

Brendon didn't reply, he just groaned and turned back around in his seat. The now three of them, soon arrived at Ryan's parents' house and hopped out. Brendon's mom was on the porch, waiting for them to arrive. Ryan said hi to her, then snuck into the house, whereas Brendon's mom led Brendon and "the elf" to the back door. Everyone was in the front of the house, and the kids were upstairs, so sneaking in the back would be more than easy enough.

As the three of them walked into the house, there was a big chair for "Santa" to sit in, and he soon took his place. Buddy the Elf took his place to the left of Brendon, making a bag of candy canes magically appear. Brendon groaned again, then listened to his mom, who also made the comment that he "really got into character".

"Okay, so are you ready to see the kids?" his mom asked.

"Go for it," Brendon said.

His mom smiled, then called the kids down from upstairs, saying that Santa was here. The kids came rushing down the stairs, cheering and shouting for Santa. Brendon's mom had them line up, one behind the other. She put the first kid on Brendon's lap, then stepped aside.

"And what's your name, young man?" Brendon asked, and about halfway through the sentence, his voice got noticeably deeper without him even trying.

"Jonathan!" he said, smiling at "Santa".

"Have you been a good boy this year, Jonathan?" Brendon asked, Jon nodded. "Good boy! What would you like for Christmas this year?"

"I want a firetruck, a remote control car, and a puppy!" Jonathan said, making his mother laugh.

"What lovely presents!" Brendon laughed.

Buddy lifted Jon off of Brendon's lap, then gave the boy a candy cane. He ran over to his mom, hiding his face in her leg. Brendon and Buddy continued doing this until all the kids in the room had had a chance to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas. After that, Santa and his elf had to leave, so they said goodbye to the kids, Brendon grabbed a small sack of toys, and they walked out the back door. Ryan snuck out the front door, meeting them by the car.

"Okay, let's get this whole North Pole thing over with," Brendon sighed.

"Santa can't be sad about going to the North Pole!" Buddy said. "The North Pole is a magical place, filled with elves just like me, sugar cookies, toys, workshops, and of course, Mrs. Claus!"

"Mrs. Claus?" Ryan asked.

"Who could forget about Mrs. Claus?" Buddy said. "She's wonderful, she takes care of all of us, and helps Santa with the naughty and nice list! You'll love her!"

Brendon and Ryan both hoped that "Mrs. Claus" wouldn't be an issue for the two of them, considering, well, Brendon would be the first gay Santa Claus, and his boyfriend certainly wouldn't like Mrs. Claus getting in the way.

The two of them agreed to heading off to the North Pole, so Buddy pulled them into the side yard near a wooded area. He made sure no one was looking, then held out his hand and blew towards one of the bigger trees. Snow, glitter, and sparkles hit the tree, then a big haze appeared, revealing a large hole in the tree as it settled. Buddy told them to hop in, so they did, but after much hesitation. Buddy followed them, soon blowing into his hand again.

Before Brendon and Ryan knew it, they opened their eyes and they stood in a place where the snow was falling, little elves were walking around them, carrying toys, tools, and nearly everything else. Ryan and Brendon's jaws nearly hit the ground; they didn't believe where they were.

Buddy gave them a chuckle, the told them to follow him. He started walking, but they didn't move. He laughed again, then got behind them and started pushing them. His little elf shoes, with the jingle bells on the ends of the curled toes, started sliding in the snow, so he got in front of the two of them and blew into his hand again.

As Brendon and Ryan opened their eyes again, they were inside a room. There was a fireplace, snowglobes lining the mantle, couches and chairs with Christmas blankets on them, and a huge tree in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Buddy!" a woman said, soon making herself visible as she ran to Buddy. "How was your trip?"

"Great, Mrs. Claus! And good news, we have a new Santa!" Buddy gleamed.

"Is this him?" Mrs. Claus asked, pointing to Brendon.

"Yes, ma'am," Brendon said.

"You don't have to be so proper," she laughed, giving him a hug. "And who's this?" she pointed to Ryan.

"Uh, Ryan, my, um, boyfriend," Brendon said.

"Welcome to the North Pole you two!" she said, hugging Ryan. "Buddy, why don't you take them to meet Santa?"

"Right away, Mrs. Claus!"

Buddy led Brendon and Ryan to another room, where a large man was laying in a bed. His white hair was all astray, his white beard needing a trim, and his black boots under the bed. Buddy went to his side and held his hand.

"I'm back, Santa!" he said.

"D-Did you find a new Santa?" The real Santa asked.

"Yes, sir, he's right here," Buddy said, motioning Brendon towards him.

"Well, look at you young man," Santa smiled, holding his other hand out for Brendon. "He'll make a great Santa," he said, turning to Buddy. "And who's that other young man over there?"

"I-I'm Ryan, sir," Ryan said, walking over towards them. "Brendon's my boyfriend."

"How sweet!" Santa said. "Young man," he said, turned back towards Brendon. "are you ready to take on the challenge of being Santa Claus?"

"Well, I've had some time to think about it, sir, and I think that I am ready to be Santa," Brendon said, shocking Ryan, and making Buddy, as well as Santa, smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Brendon," Santa said, coughing afterwards. "Everything you'll need to know is in that book right there," he said, pointing to a large book on a table at the other end of the room.

"But, how can I learn all of that in less than a day?" Brendon asked, and before he even got an answer, the large man in the bed had disappeared, leaving nothing behind except his black boots and his suspenders.

"Well, Brendon," Mrs. Claus' voice came into the room, making Brendon, Buddy, and Ryan turn around. "you're officially Santa Claus."

"Ma'am, I have to be honest with you. When I first heard I was going to be Santa, I didn't believe it, I didn't even think there was such a thing, but now that I'm actually here, now that I've met the real Santa, as well as yourself, I think I'm ready. I know I can do this, and little Buddy here, seems to know what he's doing, so as long as I have Ryan, yourself, and Buddy by my side, believing in me, I guess I'm Santa Claus now, and I'm ready to learn what I have to do," Brendon explained, making Mrs. Claus smile.

"Brendon, I'm so glad to hear that.," she smiled more. "And yes, Buddy is our best elf. His real name is Buddy Claus."

"Wait, he's your son?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," she laughed. "Buddy is mine and Santa's son, so in a way, I guess you and Brendon are his new father."

Buddy laughed, then ran to Ryan and Brendon and wrapped his arms around them, making them laugh as they hugged him back.

"So, Brendon," Mrs. Claus said. "are you ready to fulfil your duty as Santa Claus?"

"Yes," Brendon said.

"Good, follow me and I'll tell you all you need to know," she said, walking out of the room. Buddy grabbed the big book Santa had pointed to, then ran after his mother.

Brendon and Ryan still stood in the middle of the room. Ryan let out a chuckle, then rested his hands on Brendon's chest, which was more like resting his hands on the coat he still had on.

"I guess my boyfriend is Santa," Ryan chuckled again. "and I guess he'll be travelling the world in less then twenty four hours to deliver presents to all the good girls and boys, huh?"

"I guess I will be," Brendon laughed. "Still gonna love me even though I'm fat, have white hair, and beard, and even after I got you into this mess?"

"Is that even a question, Santa?" Ryan laughed, leaning in and kissing Brendon.


	7. Believers Never Die (Peterick)

"I've seen him!" Pete said.

"Oh, you've seen him, huh?" Patrick asked, rolling his eyes and continuing doing whatever he was doing at his desk.

"Yes!" Pete said. "When I was younger, I snuck downstairs on Christmas Eve and I saw Santa standing there, putting presents under the tree!"

"Are you sure it wasn't your dad or something?" Patrick asked, humoring Pete.

"No, it wasn't," Pete said. "I looked in their room before I went downstairs and they were both asleep!"

"Pete, you're something else, I tell ya."

Pete groaned as he threw his hands in the air. He walked out of their room and down the hallway. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen, then sat at the counter. He pulled his phone out and opened twitter.

"My boyfriend doesn't believe in Santa @PatrickStump," he tweeted.

"Really, Pete? You have to make our discussion public now?" Patrick shouted from the bedroom.

"Do you believe in Santa?" Pete shouted back.

"No!" he shouted.

"Then yes, yes I do!" Pete shouted.

He heard Patrick groan from the bedroom, which made him laugh. He set his phone on the counter, then took another sip of his water. He had to figure out a way to make Patrick believe in Santa, but he didn't know how. It was Christmas Eve tonight, so he didn't have much time.

He sat on the stool, thinking of ways to make Patrick believe. A trip to the North Pole wouldn't work, those stupid Santa trackers on the internet wouldn't work, having presents sitting out under the tree tomorrow morning wouldn't make Patrick believe either. He would just think Pete pulled something last night.

Was there anything that would make Patrick believe?

And that's when Pete got an idea. He jumped up from his stool and ran to their bedroom. He nearly made Patrick fall off the chair he was sitting on when he came in and jumped on the bed.

"Jesus christ," Patrick said, putting a hand on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I found out a way to make you believe that Santa's real."

"You're not letting this go, are you?" Patrick asked.

"Nope," Pete smiled at him.

Patrick rolled his eyes again, then went back to work at this desk. Pete laughed, then rolled over on their bed. His plan had to work, definitely.

\---------------------------

Later that evening

\---------------------------

"Patrick, are you coming to bed anytime soon?" Pete asked, flipping through the channels on the tv in their room.

"I'll be there in a sec," Patrick replied, waving his hand to Pete.

"You said that an hour ago," Pete groaned.

Patrick sighed, then turned off the desk lamp. He stood up, pushed the chair in, then went over to the side of the bed. He slipped his shirt and pants off, then crawled into the bed next to Pete. Pete smiled, then wrapped his arms around Patrick. Patrick kissed his cheek, then chuckled.

"What?" Pete smiled.

"You're just cute, is all," Patrick said.

"So cheesy," Pete laughed.

Patrick started laughing too, then leaned in and kissed Pete. Pete cupped Patrick's face with his hands, then crawled on top of him under the blankets. Patrick rested his hands on Pete's waist as Pete leaned back down and connected their lips together again. Patrick soon reached one of his hands down, pulling Pete's boxers down part way. He wrapped his hand around his dick, then began to pump it up and down.

Pete moaned against his lips, then started kissing his neck, making Patrick moan as well. Pete sat up a little more, allowing Patrick to move his boxers down a little more. He moved off of Patrick, then kicked his boxers off all the way. Patrick laid down on the bed on his stomach, pushing the blankets towards the bottom of the bed. He wrapped his hand around the base of Pete's dick, then closed his mouth around it.

Pete threw his head back and gripped his pillow as Patrick bobbed his head up and down. He ran a hand threw his hair, gripping onto it tightly. Pete soon began to thrust his hips a little, moving himself in and out of Patrick's mouth. His grip on Patrick's hair only got tighter as he moaned his name.

Patrick soon pulled off of Pete, knowing he was getting close. He sat up and kissed Pete over and over, slipping his boxers off in the process. Pete pushed Patrick onto the bed, then straddled him again. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He squeezed a little on his hand, then reached down and pushed a finger inside of Patrick, making him moan as he adjusted himself.

He soon slipped another finger inside of Patrick, making him move himself against Pete's fingers. He reached up and grabbed Pete's face, making him lean down as he kissed him over and over again. Pete picked up his pace, making Patrick's breathing hitch as he threw his head back.

He soon pulled his fingers out, getting off of Patrick and positioning himself between Patrick's legs. He pushed himself inside of him, gripping Patrick's waist tightly. Patrick threw his head back again, running his hands through his hair, then gripping his pillow. Pete leaned down and connected their lips together, the moved one of his hands to Patrick's dick. He pumped his hand up and down, faster and faster, making Patrick's breathing hitch again.

"Fuck," Patrick breathed, biting his lip. "Faster."

A smile grew on Pete's face, then he picked up his pace, gripping Patrick's hips again. He moved Patrick's body into him with every thrust. Patrick moaned his name over and over, pulling him down towards him and connecting their lips together again.

"Pete, I'm gonna cum," Patrick moaned against Pete's lips.

Pete slowed his pace, thrusting into Patrick with slower, deeper thrusts. Patrick threw his head back as he came on his stomach. Pete wrapped his hand around Patrick's dick, helping him ride out his high. Pete pulled out shortly after, then as Patrick recovered, he pushed Pete back onto the bed.

He closed his mouth around his dick again, then bobbed his head up and down. He soon wrapped his hand around his base, pumping his hand in the same rhythm. Pete's breathing soon hitched, then he threw his head back and came in Patrick's mouth. Patrick slowed his bobbing as he swallowed every drop Pete released, then as he recovered, Pete pulled Patrick up, kissing him over and over.

\---------------------

Later that night

\---------------------

Pete's alarm clock went off at two am, waking both himself and Patrick up.

"Pete, what the hell?" Patrick asked as he rubbed his face. "Why the hell is your alarm going off?"

"I told you I found a way to make you believe in Santa, right?" Pete smirked, getting his energy back. Patrick groaned. "Come with me," Pete smiled.

Pete and Patrick got out of their bed, slipping their boxers and pants back on, then Pete led him down the hall quietly. He turned to him, putting a finger to his lips and saying "shh". Patrick just rolled his eyes at him, then looked past Pete. They hid around the corner, peeking their heads around the corner and looking into the living room.

"There's no one there, Pete," Patrick said.

"I know, but just wait. He'll come," Pete said.

The two of them sat on the floor, waiting for what seemed like forever. Then, around three thirty, Pete awoke to a noise in the living room. He nudged Patrick, who woke up, then they peeked their heads around the corner again.

There, in the living room, they saw a large, tall man, wearing a red and white suit. There was a large, red bag slung over his shoulder. He set it on the floor, then went through it. He pulled two presents out of it, then gently set them in front of the Christmas tree.

Pete and Patrick watched the man as he picked up his red bag, then stood in front of the fireplace. The man disappeared, leaving no traces that he was there, except cookie crumbs on the plate, and a half empty glass of milk.

A smile grew on Pete's face as he turned to Patrick, whose mouth was nearly touching the floor at this point.

"I told you he was real."


	8. Folie A Deux Me (Trohley)

"I can't help but feel like he's pushing me away," Joe sighed over the phone. He was talking to Patrick about Andy, while Andy was out of the house. "He's been really distant lately, and I'm getting scared he's going to break up with me."

"Joe, you and Andy have one of the best relationships I've ever seen, I don't think you two will be splitting anytime soon," Patrick told him, trying to ease Joe's worries.

"Patrick, I love this guy more than I have anyone else, I can't lose him!" Joe said, starting to get emotional. He leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to hold back tears as silence built up between himself and Patrick. "I-I just can't. He's helped me through so much, he's always been there for me, and I-I just - I don't know."

"Joe, come on," Patrick said. "I know you're scared, but I really don't think Andy will leave you. Maybe he's dealing with something that you don't know about?"

"He hasn't said anything," Joe said. "but I guess that could be it, but I don't know."

"Everything will be okay, I promise you that," Patrick said. "Just sit back, relax, and wait for Andy to come home, okay?"

"Alright," Joe said, sniffling a little.

He hung up the phone, then put it back in his pocket. He made his way over to the couch, turning on the tv after he sat down. He flipped through channel after channel, not finding anything to watch, so he just went to one of the music channels and listened as he went back on his phone.

It wasn't for another half hour that Andy got home. As the door opened, Joe smiled at Andy, and Andy gave him a small, half smile, making Joe's full smile disappear. Joe sighed, then turned his attention back to his phone. Andy didn't say anything, nor did Joe. He watched Andy as he walked down the hall, then heard their bedroom door shut.

Joe sighed again, trying to hold back more tears. He thought it was his fault that Andy was pushing him away, he thought it was something he did. He was certain that he'd be alone for this Christmas season, and just the very thought of that made a tear fall down Joe's cheek.

He put his phone back in his pocket and just sat there, listening to the music coming from the tv. He fought back more tears, but they eventually won, and starting pouring down his cheeks. He let out a few sniffles here and there, trying to keep quiet. He honestly just didn't understand what he was doing wrong, or if it was even his fault Andy was acting like this.

After a few more minutes, he got up and walked down the hallway. He stopped in front of his and Andy's bedroom door, then softly knocked on it.

"And, can we talk?" Joe asked, his voice breaking a little.

Andy opened the door, allowing Joe in. He hopped his face wasn't tear stained, considering he was still crying just a little bit. Joe closed the door behind him, then sat on the edge of the bed, wiping a few tears from under his eyes. Andy gave him a weird look.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm okay," Joe said.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, but can we please talk?"

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you," Andy said, and that's when Joe lost it.

He hid his face in his hands and began crying again. Andy was taken back, not knowing why his boyfriend of nearly three years was acting like this. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Joe, putting his arms around him and pulling him into his lap. Joe sobbed into his shirt, surely realising he was losing his boyfriend that he loved so, so much.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Andy asked, lifting Joe's head up.

"You've been so distant lately, you haven't been talking to me, you hardly even look at me anymore," Joe sniffled. "and now I ask if I can talk to you, and you say you've been meaning to talk to me. Andy, what am I supposed to think?"

"J-Joe," Andy said, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "do you think I'm going to break up with you?"

"Y-Yeah," Joe let out a sob.

"Joe, I'm not going to break up with you, I could never do that to you, to myself even. I love you more than anything in this world," Andy said.

"Then why have you been so distant?"

"Well, this isn't how I wanted to do this, but this is why," Andy said, lifting Joe off of him, then standing up.

He turned his back to Joe, then reached into his right pocket. Joe couldn't see what he had in his hands, even as much as he tried. Andy turned around and walked towards Joe, giving him a real, genuine smile - one Joe hasn't gotten in forever. He cleared his throat, then kneeled down - on one knee. Joe was taken back, he put his hands over his mouth and began crying again, making Andy smile.

"Joe, I'm sorry I've been so distant," Andy started off. "I was just planning something really special, because I love you so much. Like I said, this isn't how I wanted to do it, but no matter what I do with you, whenever I do it, it's always special to me," Andy paused, pulling his hand out from behind his back, revealing a small box he was holding. "Joseph, I love you more than anything, you mean the world to me, and I honestly don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you. You make me so happy, you've helped me through so much, and whenever I'm gone, I can't wait to come home and see you. I miss you so much whenever I'm gone for even just five minutes," Andy paused again, opening the small box. "Joe Trohman, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Joe was in full hysterics by now, covering his mouth with his hands still. He couldn't find his voice to answer Andy, so he just shook his head - saying yes, of course. Andy smiled, then put the silver ring on Joe's left ring finger. Joe stood up, pulling Andy off the ground, then wrapped his arms around him, crying into his shoulder as he told him how much he loved him over and over. Andy laughed, kissing his cheek.

"I'm so glad you said yes."

"I'm glad you asked my to marry you, instead of breaking up with me," Joe said, making Andy laugh as he pulled Joe closer to him.

Joe had always thought of being married to Andy; it was a thought that consumed his mind nearly every day. And, now that it was finally happening, he couldn't be happier - especially since Andy popped the question on Christmas Eve.

"Would you look at that?" Andy said.

"What?"

Andy looked up, so Joe did too. He laughed when he saw Andy holding his phone up, a mistletoe pulled up on it. Joe looked back down, leaning in and connecting his and Andy's lips together. Of course a Christmas Eve engagement wouldn't be complete without a kiss under the mistletoe.


	9. The 'Party' Scene (Jalex)

Alex had just finished strapping the last of his and Jacks' bags in the back of their vehicle. Jack was already sitting in the passenger seat, the warm air blowing against him as he waited for Alex to get into the drivers seat. Just a short minute later, Alex opened the door and sat down, blowing in his hands to warm them up.

It was the beginning of winter, the second week in December. They all had just finished a tour, and Jack and Alex had been dying to get away to someplace where they could just sit back, relax, and be together. They hadn't had time to themselves in what seemed like forever. The band was constantly writing new songs, working on new music, or on their tour, but with all of that at a standstill or finished, Jack and Alex took this opportunity.

Jack gave Alex a chuckle, which made Alex laugh, then he put the vehicle in drive and drove off down the street. As he got onto the highway just a few short minutes later, Jack reached over and took Alex's hand in his. The least he could do was warm up one of his hands, he thought. Alex gave it a little squeeze, flashing Jack a small smile.

\------------------

Hours seemed to pass before Jack saw any sign of a city anywhere, causing him to fall asleep, but shortly after he woke up, Alex said they were where they wanted to be. Jack yawned, rubbing his eyes as he looked out the window. There was snow falling from the sky, covering the already-fresh blanket of snow with yet another sheet.

Jack smiled, knowing that Alex and himself were finally alone together, free to do whatever they chose to, whenever they wanted to. It's not that they didn't have the freedom back home, but there wasn't a Zack or Rian to randomly walk in on them, no managers to bother them, and no busses to break down on the side of the highway; just Jack and Alex.

Alex turned on a side road, soon pulling into the parking lot of a large ski resort/hotel. They two of them hopped out, then made their way inside to the front desk. The man behind the desk smiled at the two of them, asking if he could help them. Jack took care of everything, saying they had reservations for Barakat. The man found it on his laptop, then gave them their room key - room 613 on the third floor.

The two of them made their way back outside to their vehicle, opening the back and grabbing their bags. Jack carried his bag, along with his skis, and Alex did the same with his things. The made their way back inside yet again, then to the elevator. They walked inside, hitting the third floor button at the same time, which made them laugh at one another.

Soon, they arrived on the third floor, following the signs leading them down the hall to their right, towards their room. Alex had the key, so he set his things down and put the card in the door. When he heard a little beep, he opened the door. The intoxicating smell of the hotel room hit them as they walked inside. It was a smell they smelled all too much, but needless to say, they loved it.

"Glad we're finally here," Jack yawned again, falling back onto the bed after he put his things in the corner of the room.

"Tell me about it," Alex said, doing the same, only falling on top of Jack, which made his laugh. "So, what should we do?" Alex chuckled. "We could get a bite to eat, go snowboarding, skiing, go watch the skiers and snowboarders, scope the place out, things like that."

"Should we give this whole 'skiing' thing a try?"

Alex smiled, obviously agreeing to what Jack had chosen. They got off the bed, then got their skis, snow pants, jackets, masks/goggles, etc. from their bags. They walked out of the room after they put their snow pants on, slipped their boots back on, then put their jackets on, with their skis in hand.

They made their way back to the elevator, reaching the first floor shortly after. They walked out the side doors where everyone's skis, snow boards, and even sleds, were. There were people skiing about out there, so the two of them slipped their skis on, then their goggles on. Alex had to help Jack up, but once he got up, he refused to move.

Alex had to keep giving him little pushes, because he was scared he was going to fall again. See, Alex had skied before, Jack hadn't; this was all new to him. Alex would laugh at him here and there, receiving a smack in the shoulder every time, which only made him laugh harder.

"Okay, so you're moving by yourself, so let's get you skiing by yourself now," Alex smiled, Jack sighed.

Alex helped Jack get his footing, soon helping him push off and ski a little by himself. That is, until he fell again. Alex laughed as he picked him up once more, and Jack just gave him a dirty look. Alex kept helping Jack over and over again, smiling whenever Jack was getting the hang of it, and laughing whenever he fell straight on his ass.

Alex suggested after another hour of skiing on the practice trails that they head up to the ski lift and try the bigger hill. Jack hesitantly agreed, knowing he probably wasn't ready for such a commitment. The two of them skied their way to the lift, hopping on one of the seats that weren't taken by other couples or friends around their age.

As soon as they reached the top of the hill, and after Jack finally let go of Alex from being petrified of heights, they hopped off the seat. They both stood at the top of the hill. Alex was ready to go, but Jack was lost. Alex assured him he'd be okay, and in all reality, the snow was soft, so if Jack totally wiped out, he'd most likely be okay.

Yeah, Alex got another smack in the shoulder for that.

Jack eventually agreed, though, and Alex made him go first, so that way, if he did wipeout, Alex could hopefully stop not too far from him and help him. Jack took a deep breath, then pushed off with, what he called, his "skiing sticks". He somehow managed to keep upright, so Alex followed his lead. Alex seemed to catch up to Jack in no time, so he kept his speed just a little slower than Jack, following up the rear.

But, before Jack knew it, he was eating dirt and snow - literally. He wiped out pretty hard, and Alex wasted no time rushing to his side. He unhooked his skis from his boots and ran to Jack, who was laying on his back still.

"Are you okay, baby?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said, letting out a breath. "Just got the wind knocked out of me, is all."

"Did you want to be done for today?"

"That'd be great," Jack replied, making Alex laugh.

Alex helped him off the ground, then hooked his skis back on. They both skied, slowly, to the bottom of the hill, then kicked the skis off again. Alex carried both his and Jack's skis back into the lodge, while Jack used his "skiing sticks" to help him walk. He discovered that he messed up his ankle a bit when he fell, but he was sure it wasn't anything worse than a sprain.

Alex walked to the elevator, Jack limping slowly behind him. Alex gave him a saddened look, but he insisted he was fine, waving his hand, seemingly blowing Alex off. The hopped into the elevator, then soon made it to the third floor. They made it to their room, where Alex practically threw their things in the corner near the heater.

"Here, let me help you," Alex said, rushing back over to Jack, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Alex got down on his knees, then pulled Jack's left boot off, throwing it near the heater. He started pulling the right boot off, trying to be as careful as he could.

"Ow, fuck," Jack said, scrunching his face in pain.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," Alex apologized, trying to slip the boot off slower than before.

He eventually managed to get Jack's boot off, throwing that one near the heater as well. Alex had Jack slip his jacket off after that, and he hung it over a chair in the room. Next, came the snow pants, much to Jack's dismay. With much effort, Alex eventually managed to slip them off. He kept apologizing even afterwards, because of how many times Jack winced with pain.

"I feel like you didn't just sprain your ankle, babe," Alex said, taking his jacket and snow pants off.

"Just elevate it, ice it, and I'll be good as new in no time," Jack said. "Although, this probably isn't the best way to start our vacation out..."

"But this way, we can spend more time together," Alex said.

"Alright," Jack chuckled, not really thinking him having a broken ankle would change anything.

"So, how about we get your foot elevated, I'll get some ice, then I'm going to take a shower," Alex said.

Jack agreed, so Alex reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed a couple more pillows, gently lifting Jack's leg up, then setting it down on the pillows. Jack sharply inhaled, then said he'd be fine. Alex rushed out of the room, then found an ice machine. He grabbed one of the small bows on top of the ice machine, then filled it with ice. He made his way back to their room, then set the bowl of ice on the desk. He rummaged through his suitcase, finding a few ziploc bags he had brought. He dumped some ice into the bag, then grabbed a small towel from the bathroom. He wrapped the bag in it, then gently set it on Jack's ankle, which was slightly swollen and a little purple and blue.

\--------------------

About forty five minutes later, Alex had emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked in front of the bed, receiving a whistle from Jack, who still had his foot elevated, but the bag of ice had melted. Alex gave him a chuckle, the rummaged through his suitcase again, trying to find his pajamas.

As Alex found them, he walked to the left side of the bed, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. He let out a small shriek when he felt himself being pulled onto the bed, Jack's arms being wrapped around him. He let out another laugh, turning his head and kissing Jack's cheek. He tried to lift himself off the bed, but Jack's grip around him only got tighter.

"Babe, I gotta go get changed," Alex chuckled.

"No, you don't," Jack insisted.

"I don't, do I now?" Alex questioned, turning his whole body, then crawling on top of Jack, straddling his waist.

Jack bit his lip, soon pulling Alex's face down to his and connecting their lips together. Alex reached his hands up, cupping Jack's face, running them through his hair. Alex gripped Jack's hair, pulling his head back and kissing his neck, sucking on it in a few places. Jack let out a small moan, running his hands over Alex's bare back.

Jack snuck his hands down a little more, untucking the towel still around Alex's waist and throwing it to the floor. Jack felt Alex's erection pressed into his thigh, through his sweatpants. Alex started grinding against Jack's waist, and with every movement, Jack's felt his erection push harder and harder into his thigh, and he soon began to feel himself grow.

Alex let out a chuckle against Jack's lips when he felt Jack's erection push on his sweatpants. He moved himself lower on Jack's body, being mindful of his broken ankle. He undid the tie on the pants, then pulled them down a little, taking Jack's boxers with him. Jack's dick popped up, and Alex wasted no time closing his mouth around it.

Jack instantly threw his head back into his pillow, letting a small moan escape his lips as Alex brushed his tongue against his slit. He continued to run his hands through Alex's hair, gripping and tugging it a little here and there.

Alex soon pulled off of Jack. He reached his hand up and stuck two fingers in his mouth, then reached down on himself and stuck a finger inside himself, letting a small moan pass through his lips. As he prepped himself, he went back down on Jack, who's dick was nearly throbbing at this point from arousal.

A short while later, Alex stuck another finger inside of himself, then ran his tongue over Jack's slit again, making the younger one moan again as he bit his lip. Jack was soon begging Alex to let him fuck him already. Alex smiled as he bit his lip once he pulled off of Jack for the second time. He made his way back up on Jack, pulling his fingers out of himself. He gently lowered himself onto Jack's dick, making them both let out a breathy moan.

Alex leaned over Jack, holding himself up with his hands on the bed. He grinded against Jack's waist, hitting his prostate over and over again, making him moan Jack's name. Jack gripped Alex's waist, moving him around on top of him again. Jack was getting close already, due to the foreplay the two of them did.

Alex continued bouncing on top of Jack, trying to still be mindful of his ankle. He leaned back, propping himself up with one hand, while the other was wrapped around his own dick, pumping it up and down. Alex bit his lip again, then started grinding once on Jack's dick. He hit that perfect spot over and over again, soon leading him to cum on Jack's stomach and chest with a loud moan.

"Fuck, baby," Jack moaned, pulling Alex down and connecting their lips together over and over again.

A short while later, Alex pulled himself off of Jack, straddling his legs again and going back down on him. He ran his tongue up his length, flicking his tongue against Jack's slit once he reached his tip. Jack lost it there, cumming on part of Alex's face, and in his mouth. Alex closed his mouth around Jack's dick again, swallowing everything that he had released.

Alex made his way back up on Jack's body, leaning down and kissing Jack over and over. Jack wrapped his hands around Alex's face, cupping it and deepening the kiss.

"Fuck," Jack breathed again as Alex fell to the right of him.

"Bad way to start off this Christmas vacation, my ass," Alex said, making Jack laugh.


	10. Vices And Virtues (Brallon)

*Brendon's POV*

"Won't you come home for Christmas?" I started writing. "I miss you, babe. Christmas isn't the same without you. Please say you'll come home? Say you'll sing Christmas carols and make Christmas cookies? Say you'll decorate the tree and wrap presents with me? Dal, please say you'll be home for the holidays. I can't take another sleepless night without you. I need you here, I need you here to just be with me. Think of all of our traditions we have for Christmas. If you're not home, I can't do them by myself. Please say you'll come home?" I continued writing. "I know you're busy with work, I know you're caught up in the hustle and bustle of a big city, but Dal, just please come home for Christmas? You can head straight back to New York after Christmas, but please, just be home for Christmas," I kept writing, begging him to come home. "Its been - it hasn't been the same without you here. I'm lonely, I've got no one. Everyone else is gone for the holidays, while I'm left here - alone - without my husband, whom I miss so dearly. I need you here, I need you home for Christmas. Be my gift, please? That's all I wish for this Christmas season, is for you to walk through that door and surprise me, to have a little bow on your head even; either way, just be my gift. Your gift to me, it's all I need. Please come home," I wrote. "I was there for you on your darkest nights, and now I need you to be here for me. Is that too much to ask? Dal, I miss you so, so much. I don't want to spend Christmas alone, I want to spend it with the person I love most - you. I love you more than I could ever express, you know that right? So, please say you'll come home," I continued. "Please, please come home. I love you, I miss you, I need you. Please say you'll be home for Christmas?"

As I finished my letter to Dallon, I held it up in front of me and read it over. I sounded like I was dying, begging him like that. I knew he'd think I was being pathetic - hell, even I think I sound pathetic - but I miss him, I miss him so, so much.

I understand his job takes him all over the country, but what I don't understand is why they'd send him to New York over Christmas. It's not fair, he's got a family, he's got friends, and we all miss him to death.

I sighed as I got up from my desk. I put my letter in and envelope, then walked to the entryway, putting my coat on. I opened the front door, closing it behind me as I walked into the snow. There was already a good eight inches on the ground, and it was still coming down.

I made my way down the sidewalk, leaving fresh footsteps in the snow. I walked until I reached the end of the block where a mailbox was. It was December twenty-second, so I hoped and prayed that my letter would get to Dallon by Christmas Eve.

I slid the envelope into the mailbox, then made my way back to our house, leaving even more fresh footsteps in the snow. Once I reached our house, I opened the door. The warm heat in our house made me shiver as I slipped my coat off. I kicked my shoes off, turned the hallway light off, then walked down the other hallway to mine and Dallon's room. I slipped my pajamas on, which were sweatpants and one of Dallon's shirts, then crawled into bed, gripping one of Dallon's pillows tightly. 

\----------------  
Dallon's POV  
\----------------

I opened my hotel room door, sighing as I threw my briefcase onto my bed. I really wanted to be home for Christmas, I wanted to be with Brendon, but with my job sending me all over the place, I can't - and it sucks.

I miss Bren so much, I just want to hold him in my arms and tell him how much I love him. I never thought I'd be away from home for the holidays, and now that it's happening, I never want it to happen again. Its Christmas Eve and I don't want to be alone, and I'm sure Brendon doesn't want to either.

I say on the edge of my bed, running my eyes. As I put my hands down, I noticed a light beeping on the phone in the room. I hit a button, making the answering machine read the messages left on the phone.

"Hello, sir!" a cheery woman's voice came through the phone. "It's Stephanie from the front desk! There's a letter down here for you, so once you come back, if you'd like to come down and get it, that'd be great! Thank you! Hope you're enjoying your stay!"

I decided I should go and get the letter, so I got up from my bed and made my way to the hotel door. I just put the lock in front of the door, so it couldn't close all the way, then walked to the elevator. I hit the main level button, then walked off the elevator as the doors opened. I walked to the front desk, then rang the bell.

"Oh, hello!" a woman said. "Are you Dallon?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"I'm Stephanie, the one who called you," she said, smiling, then spinning around to little mail boxes behind the desk. "This," she said, handing me an envelope. "is for you!"

"Thank you!" I smiled again, grabbing the envelope from her hands, then walking back towards the elevator.

As I made it back to my room, I pushed the door open, then closed and locked it. I walked to my bed, opening the letter as I sat down. I pulled the letter out of the envelope, and a smile instantly formed on my face.

"Won't you come home for Christmas?" I started reading. "I miss you, babe. Christmas isn't the same without you. Please say you'll come home? Say you'll sing Christmas carols and make Christmas cookies? Say you'll decorate the tree and wrap presents with me? Dal, please say you'll be home for the holidays. I can't take another sleepless night without you. I need you here, I need you here to just be with me. Think of all of our traditions we have for Christmas. If you're not home, I can't do them by myself. Please say you'll come home?" I continued reading. "I know you're busy with work, I know you're caught up in the hustle and bustle of a big city, but Dal, just please come home for Christmas? You can head straight back to New York after Christmas, but please, just be home for Christmas," I kept reading, nearly in tears from how much I missed him. "Its been - it hasn't been the same without you here. I'm lonely, I've got no one. Everyone else is gone for the holidays, while I'm left here - alone - without my husband, whom I miss so dearly. I need you here, I need you home for Christmas. Be my gift, please? That's all I wish for this Christmas season, is for you to walk through that door and surprise me, to have a little bow on your head even; either way, just be my gift. Your gift to me, it's all I need. Please come home," I read. "I was there for you on your darkest nights, and now I need you to be here for me. Is that too much to ask? Dal, I miss you so, so much. I don't want to spend Christmas alone, I want to spend it with the person I love most - you. I love you more than I could ever express, you know that right? So, please say you'll come home," I continued. "Please, please come home. I love you, I miss you, I need you. Please say you'll be home for Christmas?"

By the time I finished Brendon's letter, I was crying. I missed my husband, I missed seeing his smiling face, and I yearned to be with him. I needed to be with him, especially during the holidays.

So, that's when I made a drastic decision - I decided I was going home.

I grabbed my suitcase off the chair in the corner of my room, then packed my bathroom things, my clothes, and my other essentials back in there. I quickly zipped it up, then slipped my coat on. I left the key card on the desk in the room, then walked out the door.

As I got to the elevator, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw my manager's name flash up on the screen. I groaned as I walked into the elevator, the put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Dallon!" he said. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"Sir, I-I can't," I said. "I'm on my way home, I've got to go home."

"Dallon," he laughed. "you can't just leave, this is your job, and if you walk away, you're putting your job on the line."

"I'd rather put my job on the line, than my relationship with my husband."

"Dallon, this is the best job you've ever had, don't you dare waste this," he said, his voice more stern. 

"Sir, with all due respect, I am leaving New York and heading home to see my husband. I can't just leave him alone during the holidays, I just can't. I don't care if I am putting my job on the line, I'd rather be with my husband, than getting sent to Timbuktu," I explained, walking out of the elevator and out the hotel doors.

"You leave this city, you're fired," he said.

"Then fire me," I said. "I don't need this job, I need my husband," I finished, then I hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, then flagged down a taxi, which wasn't as hard as you'd think, since everyone was gone for the holidays. I got into the back of the taxi, asking the man to take me to the airport. He smiled, then drove off.

We arrived a long fifteen minutes later, then I hopped out and paid the man. I rushed into the airport, which was nearly dead. I rushed to a front desk, getting the attention of an employee. She asked if she could help with anything, so I asked if there were any flights going to or near Nevada, near Summerlin.

She gave me a look, letting me know that I probably wasn't going to be in luck. I felt my heart sink down to my feet, but then she said there was one last flight heading to Las Vegas, which was fifteen minutes away from Summerlin.

She asked if I needed a ticket, I said yes, then bought it. She told me to hurry to gate four, saying that the plane was due to leave in just ten minutes. I thanked her profusely, then grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could.

As I got to the gate, there was a male employee closing the door. He noticed me, then asked if I was boarding the flight. I said yes, my eyes pleading and praying he'd let me on. He took my ticket, then opened the door back up. I thanked him, then rushed onto the plane, where I nearly ran into a flight attendant.

She laughed, then led me to an open seat on the plane. I thanked her as well, then put my suitcase in the upper compartment. I sat back in my seat, breathing a sigh of relief.

The flight back to Las Vegas would take five to six hours, which I dreaded the thought of. It was around five in the afternoon now, give or take a few minutes, so I'd probably arrive in Las Vegas around ten or eleven at night, New York time., given the weather was good.

I just hoped and prayed that I'd be there in time for Christmas.

\-----------------

I woke up to the sound of a flight attendant's voice coming through the PA. She said we were beginning our descent, so we should fasten our seatbelts and put all electronics away.

I sat up in my seat, putting my seatbelt on, and a long ten minutes later, the plane wheels screeched against the runway.

It took a little bit for the plane to get into position, but after what seemed like forever, all the passengers, including myself, were let off the plane.

I rushed outside of the airport, soon fetching another taxi. I asked to take me to Summerlin, then have him the address. He drove off, and twenty minutes later, he pulled up in front of mine and Brendon's house.

I paid him, thanked him, then grabbed my suitcase and rushed to the front door. I was still in New York time, and that would make it eleven fifteen there time, but eight fifteen Nevada time. Brendon would still be awake, I hoped anyway. Maybe he wouldn't, I didn't know.

I grabbed the key from my pocket and put it into the door. I pushed the door open, being very quiet. I closed the door and set my suitcase in the entryway. I took my coat off, hanging it up on one of the hooks. I kicked my shoes off, then meandered down the hallway leading to mine and Brendon's room.

There wasn't any sign that Brendon was still awake as I walked through the house, so when I got to our bedroom door, I figured Brendon was in there, either sleeping, reading, or watching tv.

I slowly pushed the door open, soon seeing a sleeping Brendon on our bed, clutching one of my pillows tight and wearing one of my shirts. I knew he never went to bed this early, so me being gone must have taken its toll on him.

I sat on the edge of the bed, running my fingers through his hair. He moved a little, scrunching his face, but not opening his eyes.

"Babe, wake up," I said quietly.

Brendon's eyes seemed to have shot open, then be let out a small cry. He sat up in bed, tears already falling down his cheeks. I pulled him into my arms, never wanting to let go. He sobbed into my shoulder, saying how much he loved me.

"God, I can't leave you, I just can't," I said, hugging him tighter.

"I love you so much, please, don't leave me alone again," he pleaded.

"I won't, I promise. I'm so glad to be home," I said.

"I'm glad you're home too," Brendon said, pulling off of me and kissing me deeply.


End file.
